


Les Concubins du mal

by lucierole



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Arcadia/bateau de guerre /vampire/ pirates des mers, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucierole/pseuds/lucierole
Summary: Il est rare dans ce monde qu’un prédateur et sa proie se lient en amitié, plus d’affinité n’est même pas envisageable mais « le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. » (Blaise Pascal). Réussiront-ils à braver toutes ces tempêtes qui barrent la route de leur passion.





	1. Chapter 1

Le XVIII siècle fut l’apogée de ces mercenaires des mers qui voguent en maître sur toutes les eaux du globe. Au grès des vents ces pirates attaquent tous les bateaux qui croisent leur chemin. Ils les pillent et tuent sans pitié les équipages voir même voler le navire si celui-ci leur convenait. Le plus redouté d’entre eux se nomme Harlock mais il a des pratiques quelques peu différentes de ses confrères. Le Joly Roger sur le pavillon de son vaisseau indique que c’est un bateau pirate. Lors d’une attaque aucun prisonnier ne sera fait en cas de défaite, c’est la règle. Harlock lui entasse des prisonniers dans les cales de son navire. Le sort qu’ils leurs réserve est dénué de toute humanité. Après leurs avoir tranchés la gorge les uns après les autres suivant sa convenance, il les balance par-dessus bord. Cette infraction au code de la piraterie doublée de sa cruauté fera sa célébrité.  
Son vaisseau l’Arcadia est un trois mats du XVII siècle qu’il a modifié au fur et à mesure des années ainsi que son prédécesseur, une véritable machine de guerre. Les rares naufragés passés au travers des griffes du pirate sanguinaire et qui peuvent se vanter l’avoir combattu, donnent une description assez détaillée de son navire. Le galion mesure environ une soixantaine de mètres de longueur pour une largeur de douze mètres. Il peut accueillir jusqu'à quatre cents hommes. Une coque en chêne massif cuirassée de bronze à la proue et la poupe. Les sabords sont également blindés de cet alliage de métaux comme une ceinture protectrice. Équipé à l’origine de soixante-huit canons sur deux faux-ponts Klaus l’ancien Capitaine fit retirer tous ceux au-dessus de la ligne de flottaison où il fit installer les postes d’équipage. Ainsi allégé et une dizaine de voiles sur trois étages le vaisseau fend l’océan comme aucun autre navire. Pour finir Klaus fit installer deux canons de proue pour les attaques de front et un rostre de six mètres, l’arme ultime de l’Arcadia. Il s’agit d’un éperon de bronze rétractable à volonté dissimulé dans la proue. Lorsqu’il prendra le commandement de l’Arcadia à la mort de son ami Klaus, Harlock fera sculpter les bois extérieurs du château et de la poupe de visages d’hommes torturés de douleurs, de créatures difformes et bien d’autres moulures toutes aussi effrayantes. Il y a quelques semaines l’équipage a offert une tête de proue à son Capitaine à l’occasion de son anniversaire. Édifiée en secret Harlock fut presque ému lorsqu’il découvrit son présent, une chimère des mers mi- femme mi- poisson. Le visage face à l’océan, les cheveux ondulés par les vents, le regard implacable loin devant, elle défie quiconque de s’approcher. Protectrice des hommes qui vivent sur son vaisseau la poitrine bombée et dénudée, les bras tendus légèrement vers l’arrière, elle fait barrage à l’ennemi.  
Dans les plus grandes tavernes du monde des rumeurs circulent. Le galion serait maudit ainsi que son Capitaine. D’après les ont dits, avant que l’Arcadia n’aborde un navire, une tempête se forme en un instant mêlée de trombes d’eau, de vents tourbillonnants et de nuages aussi sombres que la nuit occultant même des soleils les plus radieux. L’Arcadia surgissant de l’obscurité n’a aucun mal à éventrer sa proie de son rostre. A l’abordage, s’en suit une lutte à la vie à la mort entre les deux camps. Malheureusement l’issue des combats est à la mort pour ces pauvres marins croisant ce vaisseau du diable. Les hommes d’Harlock sont des bêtes sanguinaires sans empathie ni remords tuant tout ce qui respire, tout comme leur Capitaine qui manipule le sabre comme un maître d’arme japonais ne laissant aucune chance à sa victime.  
Klaus Capitaine de l’Arcadia et ami d’Harlock, son timonier à l’époque, fut assassiné d’une étrange manière, décapité et un pieu planté dans le cœur. Après les funérailles, Harlock fut nommé Capitaine de l’Arcadia à l’unanimité par l’équipage. Durant des semaines Harlock pleura son ami puis submergé par la douleur il aurait imploré le diable pour le ressusciter en échange de son âme. L’entité démoniaque aurait accepté et scellé leur accord en signant un pacte. Klaus serait revenu du royaume des morts mais en hantise condamnée à errer pour l’éternité dans les entrailles de l’Arcadia. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs car la réalité est encore plus monstrueuse. Le diable a emporté l’âme des deux Capitaines il y a plusieurs siècles déjà. Cependant, un homme découvrira la véritable histoire sur ce duo de la mort.  
L’Arcadia vient de jeter l’ancre dans un petit port du nord-ouest du Royaume de France. Nous sommes en hiver et il est aux alentours de vingt heures. Il fait nuit noire ce qui arrange bien le Capitaine de l’Arcadia car il a une faim de loup enfin ce n’est pas vraiment l’expression qu’il convient. Les cales de son navire sont vides et cela fait plusieurs jours qu’il ne s’est rien mit sous la dent. Cette formulation est plus adéquate je pense.  
Harlock décide de débarquer avec Yullian son quartier maître et son moussaillon personnel. Ils déambulent dans les ruelles de ce village portuaire espérant trouver un établissement ouvert pour se restaurer. Après quelques minutes de recherche, une pancarte suspendue au toit d’une chaumière éclairée par une lanterne indique qu’ils viennent de trouver ce qu’ils cherchaient. D’un pas pressant les trois pirates se dirigent tout droit vers l’établissement.  
L’amour de la mer est la seule chose qu’ils ont en commun car la vie fait que l’un est la proie de l’autre. Leur rencontre va bouleverser leurs vies.  
Le patron de cette taverne n’est pas peu fier de son établissement transmis de père en fils depuis deux générations, une jolie taverne propre et bien tenue. Le tavernier désire que son fils reprenne son affaire comme lui a pris la suite de son père. Logan est beau jeune homme de vingt-deux ans le visage fin, de grands yeux marrons, cheveux bruns tombants sur les épaules. Son tablier bleu foncé lui serrant la taille dessine une silhouette élancée. Sa chemise blanche assez ample aux manches retroussées jusqu’au-dessus des coudes laissent tout de même deviner des épaules larges. Il est très apprécié des jeunes filles mais c’est sans espoir pour elles. Son père a décidé à sa place, il épousera Maiwenn la fille de leur cuisinière au début de l’été.  
Logan ne veut pas devenir tavernier, il ne veut pas épouser Maiwenn malgré qu’elle soit une bonne et belle personne. Son imagination l’emmène sur les océans du globe terrestre disputant d’incroyables batailles navales sur de beaux galions de guerre. La mer l’attire, elle l’appelle à chaque fois qu’il se promène sur le port. Il passe tout son temps libre à contempler les navires amarrés à quai. Son avenir tracé par son père est bien différent de ses envies.  
Logan plongé dans ses pensées essuyait les chopes de bière fraichement lavées derrière le comptoir lorsque la porte de la taverne s’ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. Le fils du tavernier leva le nez.  
Encore des clients à cette heure-ci pfff ! pensait-il.  
Deux hommes firent leur entrée en saluant le tavernier et son fils. Le second de l’Arcadia s’avança de deux ou trois pas, un homme assez petit et bedonnant. Il porte de grandes bottes noires, des pantalons de couleur sombre et un maillot de matelot rayé bleu et blanc. A sa taille une longue épée et un poignard. Sur le front un bandeau noir avec un Jolly Roger blanc. Des espèces de besicles posées sur le nez grossissant deux fois ses yeux bruns, tenues par des barres métalliques fines passant de chaque côté du visage et au-dessus des oreilles.  
Yullian jeta un œil sur l’ensemble de la taverne.  
Le comptoir en bois de chêne lui fait face, séparé par deux rangs de trois longues tables munies de bancs. Sur la gauche l’escalier menant aux chambres, en dessous de celui-ci deux petites tables composées de quatre chaises chacune. A droite dans un renfoncement, il remarque deux tables ovales avec des banquettes de velours rouge adossées au mur. Les cuisines se trouvent derrière le bar avec une sortie de chaque côté. Chaque table dispose d’un chandelier dont l’unique bougie est allumée. L’énorme lustre constitué d’une roue de charrue suspendue au plafond illumine l’ensemble de la taverne. Tous ces éléments créés une ambiance feutrée et calme, ce qui n’était pas le cas il y a quelques heures. Tous les pêcheurs du village venus en nombre après leur journée en mer sont rentrés dîner dans leurs chaumières. Il ne reste plus que deux habitués complètement ivres au bout du bar et deux demoiselles de passage assises à l’une des tables sous l’escalier, elles attendent leur repas.  
Yullian entreprend de s’installer sur la droite à l’une des tables munies de banquettes suivit de Stan le mousse du Capitaine. Un jeune homme de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans environ, des cheveux bouclés tombant sur les épaules et aussi noirs que ses yeux. Assez bien habillé en veste rouge sombre ajustée à la taille pantalons assortis. Il ressemble un peu à un corsaire de je ne sais quel roi. Sa silhouette chétive démontre qu’il n’est pas vraiment un homme de combat, il n’est pas armé d’ailleurs.  
La porte s’ouvrit à nouveau si brutalement qu’elle claqua contre le mur. Le tavernier qui nettoyait les tables que les pêcheurs avaient souillé de divers liquides sursauta. Son fils transit suspendit son travail à l’entrée fracassante de cet homme qui n’est que le grand Harlock. Logan considéra tout de même sa silhouette longiligne mais affûtée. Le pirate dévisagea durement le patron quelques instants avant de s’avancer vers Logan posté au comptoir. Ses bottes frappaient le parquet de la taverne d’un pas lourd.  
Déstabilisé à chaque pas de ce dernier les détails de sa silhouette se dévoilèrent progressivement à Logan. Le visage fin, de long cheveux bruns ondulés jusqu’à mi- poitrine. Une chemise de soie noire ample et bouffante avec poignet à volant brodés, délacée jusqu'à la moitié du torse. Pantalons de cuir noir ajustés et bottes hautes à bout carrées. Un sabre et un pistolet à deux coups insérés dans l’écharpe rouge nouée autour de la taille. Une cape noire à l’intérieur rouge balayait lentement le sol au rythme de ses pas. Les revers du haut col de celle-ci ornés de l’emblème à tête de mort indique qu’il est un pirate.  
Arrivé au pied du comptoir Harlock dévisagea le jeune tavernier de son regard sombre dont les pupilles dilatées au maximum laissèrent entrevoir que le fin disque de ses iris jaune orangé. Logan fut traversé d’un effroi lui tétanisant l’ensemble du corps lorsque son regard rencontra ces deux éclipses solaires déconcertantes. Une deuxième vague de frissons lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale lorsqu’il s’attarda sur la joue gauche du pirate barrée d’une profonde cicatrice.  
\- Mes amis et moi avons fait un long voyage et nous aimerions boire quelques verres, serait- ce possible ? Dit-il en détournant la tête vers son mousse et Yullian.  
La gorge nouée Logan affirma d’un signe de tête. Avant de rejoindre ses compagnons Harlock détailla un instant Logan avec un sourire diabolique. Le pirate s’éloigna en direction de ses amis permettant au jeune tavernier de reprendre sa respiration bloquée par le charisme de cet homme. Yullian se lève à l’approche de son Capitaine pour lui laisser sa place près de Stan et s’assoit sur une chaise face à eux.  
Une voix féminine s’écrit dans la cuisine, c’est Maiwenn qui annonce que les repas sont prêts. Le tavernier interrompt le nettoyage de ses tables pour rejoindre son fils au comptoir.  
\- Logan va voir ce qu’ils veulent, je dois servir le repas des jeunes femmes.  
\- Très bien père.  
Le jeune tavernier est un peu nerveux, le pirate lui a fichu la trouille. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de se rendre à la table de ses nouveaux clients.  
\- Que désirez-vous messieurs ?  
Le Capitaine avachit hanches en avant sur la banquette, jambes écartées et bras tendus posés sur le dosseret détailla de nouveau Logan mais de la tête au pied cette fois-ci et ce sourire machiavélique toujours affiché sur son visage.  
\- Toi, mon jeune ami.  
Yullian se mit à glousser et le moussaillon le dévisagea d’un regard aussi sombre qu’une nuit sans lune.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas dans un bordel ici et je ne suis pas à vendre, désoler. Si vous voulez demain matin sur les quais un large choix se proposera à vous. En attendant que puis- je vous servir ?  
Harlock ne s’attendait pas à une réponse du jeune tavernier à peine sortie de l’adolescence connaissant rien de la vie et au faible caractère. Le pirate connait bien les émotions qu’il procure aux autres alors il voulait jouer un peu, simplement le déstabiliser. Cette fois il vient de se faire moucher et n’a apparemment pas apprécié. Le sourire narquois du pirate s’estompa, ses sourcils se froncèrent, le regard fixe sur Logan qui ne fléchit pas un instant plongé dans ces yeux si étranges. Yullian brisa le long silence qui suivit les paroles cinglantes de Logan.  
\- Pour moi une bouteille de rhum. Répond Yullian.  
\- Très bien et vous messieurs ?  
Harlock se penche sur Stan, déplace sensuellement une mèche de cheveux pour découvrir son cou. Ses lèvres effleurent sa joue jusqu'à l’oreille tout en ayant un œil sur Logan. Le regard du mousse toujours braqué sur lui, affiche un sourire des plus sarcastique après que son Capitaine lui est chuchoté je ne sais quoi au creux de l’oreille. Logan se sent nu comme un ver observé par ces deux paires d’yeux qu’il esquive en souriant à Yullian espérant faire fuir son mal-être.  
\- As-tu du bon vin ? Demande Harlock.  
\- Oui monsieur, de l’excellent vin de notre pays.  
\- Une bouteille de vin et une de rhum s’il te plait.  
Les jambes tremblantes, Logan ne se fait pas prier pour retourner au comptoir préparer la commande des pirates. Ce qui exhale de cet homme est effrayant, le jeune tavernier a bien cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Logan prépare bouteilles et verres pour les pirates lorsque son père qui vient de servir le repas des deux demoiselles lui demande.  
\- Ils veulent juste boire un verre ou manger et dormir ?  
\- Juste boire père.  
\- Très bien alors tu fini ton travail et tu pourras dîner.  
\- merci.  
Logan retourne à la table du Capitaine pour lui apporter ce qu’il a demandé. Encore un peu fébrile par la situation antérieure, il n’ose pas croiser le regard de ses clients qu’il sent posés sur lui et s’empresse de les servir.  
De retour au bar Logan finit de ranger les derniers chopes de bière avant de pouvoir aller dîner lorsqu’il est interpellé par des ricanements provenant de la table des deux jeunes filles. Elles se trémoussent sur leur chaise se faisant des messes basses, leurs regards dirigés à l’autre bout de la taverne. Logan observe la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Le petit pirate bedonnant se lève pour aller à la rencontre des deux demoiselles. Il se présente comme un gentleman avec un baise-main puis s’assoit près de l’une d’elle. Il chuchote à l’oreille de celle-ci qui chuchote à l’oreille de sa voisine. Elles se lèvent de table et sont conduites par Yullian jusqu’à la table du Capitaine. Stan se lève laissant les demoiselles s’installées de chaque côté d’Harlock.  
Que font-elles ? Des jeunes filles de bonne famille, bien sûr ! Pensait Logan les observant de derrière le comptoir.  
\- Tavernier ! une autre bouteille de vin et deux verres supplémentaires. S’écrit Yullian.  
Logan s’exécute tout en scrutant discrètement les agissements du nouveau groupe fraîchement constitué. Pour le moins que l’on puisse dire les demoiselles ne sont aucunement effarouchées par le pirate et très satisfaites de l’entourer.  
Logan pose son plateau sur la table avec la nouvelle commande de Yullian.  
\- Merci jeune homme. Dit Harlock avec un bras déjà autour du cou de sa voisine de droite.  
Logan s’efforce de lui sourire.  
\- Comment t’appelles-tu tavernier ?  
\- Logan monsieur.  
\- Combien je te dois Logan ?  
\- Alors une bouteille de rhum trois sous, plus huit sous pour les deux de vin…, cela fait onze sous Monsieur.  
Harlock fait un signe de tête à Yullian qui sort une petite bourse de sa poche et la jette sur la table.  
\- Garde la monnaie, c’est pour le dérangement tardif. Dit Harlock.  
\- Merci pour nous monsieur.  
\- Dit moi Logan, que dirais-tu de t’asseoir à ma table et que nous partagions un bon verre de vin ?  
\- Je n’ai pas encore dîner et je suis très fatigué.  
\- justement un bon verre de vin en charmante compagnie te délassera de ta rude journée.  
\- Non monsieur, mon père m’interdit de m’asseoir à table avec les clients.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée mesdames, messieurs.  
Logan a refusé l’invitation, non pas qu’il trouve les demoiselles déplaisantes que la fin de soirée s’annonce des plus réjouissante pour les trois pirates mais effectivement son père lui a formellement interdit de s’attabler avec les clients « Chacun à sa place. » Dit-il. « Toi derrière le comptoir à servir, le client devant pour boire et manger ». En vérité Il aurait aimé s’asseoir à cette table mais pour d’autres raisons. Le Capitaine, il aurait pu lui raconter quelques-unes de ses péripéties même si celui-ci lui fiche une peur bleue. Logan écoute avec grand intérêt les histoires de ces corsaires et pirates de passage dans l’établissement de son père. Il sait bien que la plupart d’entre eux enjolivent les récits de leurs mésaventures pour se donner de l’intérêt mais peu importe, lui s’évade des quatre murs de la taverne en les écoutant.  
Maiwenn sort de la cuisine avec une assiette bien remplie de ragoût qu’elle a préparé pour Logan. Elle pose l’assiette sur la première table devant le comptoir et le rejoint derrière le comptoir. Maiwenn caresse l’une de ses joues et l’embrasse tendrement sur l’autre.  
\- Viens dîner Logan il est tard.  
\- Avant je mets les deux ivrognes dehors pour que nous puissions manger tranquillement.  
\- Je m’en occupe va t’assoir.  
\- D’accord.  
Le jeune tavernier s’installe à table dos au comptoir et commence à souper. Il est rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par sa future femme qui vient de mettre dehors les deux clients ivres morts. Comme tous les soirs Maiwenn se place face à lui pour avoir le visage de son amoureux devant elle et Logan comme tous les soirs, s’efforce de lui sourire.  
Les éclats de rires des jeunes filles perturbent le repas de Logan qui jette quelques coups d’œil discrets en leur direction. L’une des demoiselles est grimpée sur les genoux d’Harlock et l’autre suspendue à son cou. Le Capitaine les ignore totalement, il semblerait qu’il soit intéressé par une toute autre personne. A chaque fois que Logan lève les yeux sur la table des pirates, il croise le regard du Capitaine.  
Mais qu’est ce qui l’a à m’observer comme ça, il ne me lâche pas d’une seconde !  
Soudain Harlock se lève se dégageant sans ménagement des deux femmes qui l’entouraient de près.  
\- On s’en va d’ici. Dit-il à haute voix, visiblement agacé.  
Enfin ils s’en vont, nous allons pouvoir fermer la taverne. Pensait Logan.  
Toute la petite bande s’avance vers la sortie. Le Capitaine en tête ouvre et retient la porte pour laisser passer les filles, Stan et enfin son quartier maître. Il s’avance d’un pas puis marque un temps d’arrêt, regarde par-dessus son épaule quelques instant en direction du couple. La porte se referme sur Yullian laissant le Capitaine immobile face à celle -ci. Logan qui les observait discrètement, attendant qu’ils décampent pour clore la taverne a de nouveau un battement de cœur rapide. Le pressentiment que le Capitaine en a pas fini avec lui l’envahit. Il n’est pas encore affranchi de ce pirate qui revient sur ses pas très rapidement. Logan suspend sa mastication, tétanisé par l’expression de son langage corporel. Une main serrant la fusée de son épée, l’autre retenant sa cape vers l’arrière. Les bijoux de doigts d’Harlock en forme de griffe viennent frapper la table brutalement. Maiwenn surprise par l’intrusion du pirate sursaute se déplaçant d’une vingtaine de centimètre sur sa droite pour faire place au Capitaine. Se trouvant côte à côte avec le perturbateur de son dîner en amoureux elle voulait lui signifier qu’il dépassait les bornes en s’imposant ainsi. Maiwenn s’abstiendra, le sourire machiavélique d’Harlock la fera changer d’avis. Harlock rétracte ses griffes sur la table dans un grincement désagréable. Il se penche en avant jusqu’à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu’à quelques centimètres de celui de Logan. On dirait une bête sauvage prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Les pupilles du pirate rétractées par la lumière de la bougie posée sur la table dévoile la couleur ocre de ses iris. Logan le fixe comme hypnotisé par ce regard intense.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi Logan, tu ne veux pas t’amuser un peu avec nous ?  
Le jeune tavernier avale sa bouchée qu’il avait stocké dans sa joue glissant difficilement dans son œsophage.  
\- Encore une fois non merci…, mais je suis fatigué.  
Harlock se redresse et soupire.  
\- Bonne nuit mademoiselle. Dit-il en saluant Maiwenn avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Bonne nuit monsieur.  
Harlock lance un dernier regard sans émotion sur Logan, fait demi-tour jusqu’à la sortie sans se retourner mais avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, ses dernières paroles signifiaient qu’une prochaine rencontre aurait lieu.  
\- A bientôt Logan, à très bientôt.  
Le jeune tavernier ne répondit pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan sursaute au claquement de la porte le sortant de son état de pétrification comme s’il avait croisé le regard de Méduse en personne. Il s’empresse de verrouiller la taverne au cas où le pirate aurait l’idée de faire demi-tour encore une fois, Logan n’y survivrait pas. Une main sur la clé et l’autre sur le panneau de la porte, les yeux rivés au sol le jeune tavernier reprend son souffle et un rythme cardiaque moins soutenu. Après quelques instants Logan se réinstalle devant son dîner sous le regard implacable de Maiwenn.  
\- Qui est cet homme Logan ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Il te propose de passer du bon temps avec lui et toi tu me dis ne pas le connaitre, tu te moques de moi ?  
\- Absolument pas, c’est la première fois que je le vois ici !  
Maiwenn cherche le mensonge dans son regard, aucunement convaincu par sa réponse.  
\- Maiwenn ! Je t’assure je ne sais pas qui il est, certainement un pirate trop longtemps parti en mer.  
\- Tu as fini ? dit-elle sur un ton sec.  
\- Mais enfin tu sais qui je suis tout de même, je ne suis pas du genre à boire et batifoler avec des filles, non ?  
\- As-tu terminé Logan ?  
Maiwenn est agacée, Logan également.  
On n’est pas encore marié qu’elle me tape déjà une crise. Pensait-il.  
\- Oui j’ai terminé.  
\- Monte te coucher, je finirai seule. Lui dit-elle en débarrassant la table.  
Le jeune tavernier se lève, embrasse Maiwenn sur la joue pour faire tomber la tension. Il passe dans la cuisine pour dire bonsoir à son père qui dîne seul et monte dans sa chambre. Logan est mort de fatigue par cette journée ennuyeuse ayant traînée en longueur par ces pirates venus tard dans la soirée. Debout depuis six heures du matin une bonne nuit de sommeil sera la bienvenue. Il s’installe dans son lit levant les bras aux dessus des épaules, paumes sous la tête et jambes croisées. Les yeux rivés au plafond Logan se met à rêvasser. Il ne tarde pas à se transporter sur un galion de guerre transformé en pirate, suspendu aux cordages d’une voile lors d’un abordage imminent. Il se donne corps et âme pour la bannière qu’il s’est juré de protéger, sabre à la main. Il entend les cris de guerre de ses complices, les hurlements de l’ennemi. Il imagine son Capitaine sur la dunette de leur navire cape et cheveux au vent criant à la victoire.   
On frappe à la porte de trois petits coups timides, Logan serre les dents. S’il ne répond pas peut-être le laisserait-on tranquille ? On toque de nouveau, une grimace s’affiche sur son visage. Il ferme les paupières puis un fort et long soupire sort de sa poitrine. Il ne veut pas émerger de son rêve éveillé, abandonner son navire, quitter son Capitaine au regard de feu, non il ne veut pas.  
\- Logan ouvre -moi s’il te plait ?  
Depuis que Maiwenn sait qu’elle est promise à Logan, le soir après son travail elle s’introduit parfois dans sa chambre pour discuter un peu et surtout obtenir un baiser ou deux. Il s’arrache difficilement de son lit pour ouvrir à sa future femme. Logan entrave l’entrée de son torse lui refusant l’accès de sa chambre.  
\- Pas ce soir. Lui dit-il.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend, tu ne veux pas que l’on passe un moment ensemble ?  
\- Ne le prend pas mal je suis épuisé, on se verra demain !  
Maiwenn tourne les talons sans un mot mais visiblement très en colère. Logan lève les mains et les yeux au ciel puis referme brutalement la porte derrière lui. Fatigué, Logan se déshabille et se glisse sous les couvertures espérant s’endormir rapidement. C’était sans compter sur le pirate au regard de feu qui allait le hanter une bonne partie de la nuit.  
Harlock est de retour sur l’Arcadia frustré, agacé de ne pas avoir obtenu l’un des fruits de ses désirs, mais lesquels voulait-il assouvir ? l’un est tout à fait réalisable avec les pouvoirs de séduction que lui a doté la vie enfin, plutôt la mort, pour harponner ses proies. Harlock en use peu car la vie l’a gratifié d’un physique très séduisant doublé d’un charisme époustouflant dégageant une sensualité débordante malgré son air bestial. Une once de douceur dans la voix charme qui l’écoute et son regard ocré envoûte ceux qui le croise. Habillé avec élégance pour un pirate le mystère plane autour de lui. Mais parfois un petit coup de pouce de la mort n’est pas négligeable lorsqu’il a jeté son dévolu sur une proie indifférente à son charme.  
Ce premier fruit du désir va dans les prochaines minutes être exhausser qui est d’étancher sa soif avec les demoiselles monter à bord de l’Arcadia. L’autre fruit n’est juste pas possible avec un être de chair et surtout de sang. Seule une personne de la même nature que lui peut partager ses moments de plaisirs intimes si rares. Il faut dire que ses pareils sont peu nombreux et encore moins chez les pirates. Puis, faut-il avoir un minimum d’affinité. Toutefois, une alternative peut être envisagée avec un être humain, le transformer en bête assoiffée de sang comme lui. Chose qu’il pratique rarement, il déteste la sensation que cela lui procure. L’impression de mourir une deuxième fois lui est insupportable. De renouveler cette expérience désagréable lui a traversé l’esprit après avoir pensé que Logan serait parfait pour son dîner. Ne sachant plus quel sort il destinait à Logan, déstabilisée par celui-ci, Harlock n’a pas obtenu ce qu’il convoitait. Cette fois s’est lui qui s’est fait piéger par sa proie. Son cœur ne bat plus mais les émotions qu’il ressent le transperce toujours.   
Harlock avait ordonné à Stan de conduire les filles dans sa cabine et de les y attendre le temps qu’il fume un bon havane avec Yullian.   
Sans un mot, assis sur la dunette de l’Arcadia, ils savourent cet excellent cigare acquis l’hors du pillage d’un vaisseaux de marchandises espagnol. Les regrets envahissent le Capitaine en contemplant son soleil rouge orangé et rond ce soir dont le reflet danse sur l’océan. Le bruit des vagues qui frappe les flancs de l’Arcadia apaise sa frustration qui est de ne pas avoir su convaincre Logan de le suivre sur son navire. Il n’a pas dit son dernier mot et son instinct lui dit que cet espoir n’est pas perdu. Pourquoi veut-il absolument Logan sur l’Arcadia ?  
\- je te laisse Harlock tu dois être affamé. Dit Yullian.  
\- Tu ne profites pas des filles avant ?  
\- Non j’ai trop bu, je te les laisse Capitaine, elles sont toutes à toi.  
\- Dans ce cas bonne nuit Yullian.  
\- Bonne nuit Capitaine.  
Seul, le pirate observe encore quelques minutes le ciel étoilé puis ce sourire démoniaque refait son apparition.  
Suivant l’ordre du Capitaine, Stan avait donc installé confortablement les filles dans sa cabine. Ils attendaient tous trois le retour du maître des lieux.   
Harlock fait son entrée, ignorant les demoiselles avec ce petit rictus aux bords des lèvres. Il exulte, il connait que trop bien le déroulement de cette fin de soirée où il sera le seul à se délecter de plaisir. Il s’avance jusqu'à son bureau où il y dépose ses armes et enlève sa cape qu’il jette sur son fauteuil. Son regard à la fois ensorcelant et bestial se fixe sur les deux demoiselles installées sur le sofa face à lui. Il se penche et pose ses mains sur le bureau. Ses doigts, armés de ces griffes artificielles, frappent rapidement l’essence du bureau les uns après les autres laissant supposer une certaine impatience. Comme une bête féroce prêt à bondir sur ses proies, ce qu’elles sont au sens propre du terme, il les l’observe avec insistance. Après avoir bien étudié sa stratégie d’attaque ou bien laquelle de ces demoiselles serait le plat de résistance et l’autre le dessert, Harlock se redresse. Il retire sa ceinture de soie rouge entourant sa taille, les jeunes filles se redressent sur leurs séants. Il fait le tour du bureau pour s’assoir sur le rebord face à elles, délaçant un peu plus sa chemise. La température corporelle des demoiselles augmente considérablement, tant mieux, il aime que son repas soit chaud. En la retirant une barre abdominale dessinés à la perfection se dévoile, ses mèches brunes tombent en cascade sur une poitrine bombée à souhait. Harlock détecte dans leurs yeux une monter en puissance de leur désir pour lui.  
Le Capitaine se retourne sur son protégé assit derrière le bureau dans un coin sombre de la pièce.  
\- Stan, tu sors d’ici, et tu ne regardes pas par le trou de la serrure compris, ou je te donne une correction que tu n’es pas prêt d’oublier.   
Le gringalet sort vexé. Il pensait être assez bien dissimulé pour être oublié du maître des lieux. Sa nouvelle idée pour épier les agissements de son protecteur a échoué. Ce n’est pas encore cette nuit qu’il saura ce que manigance réellement le Capitaine avec ses invités. Il n’appréciait guère qu’il s’enferme avec eux qu’ils soient consentants ou pas.  
Harlock à la fâcheuse habitude de le surprendre regardant par le trou de la serrure lorsqu’il reçoit en privé. Il ne tient pas à ce que Stan voit la violence dont il fait preuve parfois même si le garçon connait sa nature, il pourrait être choquer par sa cruauté. Stan lui, pense qu’il se donne aussi du bon temps et cela l’énerve au plus haut point.  
Stan vie au rythme d’Harlock, dort le jour et veille la nuit. Il voudrait tellement partager les jours de son protecteur. Stan est fou amoureux du Capitaine depuis que celui-ci l’a recueilli sur l’Arcadia lorsqu’il agonisait dans les rues de Londres.  
L’Arcadia était à quai depuis plusieurs jours dans le port de Londres, Harlock avait des affaires à régler ici. Le Capitaine croisait régulièrement ce gosse faisant la manche dans cette ruelle qui l’empruntait pour aller et venir de ses chasses. Par pitié Harlock pensait en faire son repas abrégeant ainsi ses souffrances. A sa dernière nuit à Londres Harlock décida du destin mortel du gosse. Mais les choses vont prendre une autre tournure. Stan est atteint d’une maladie du sang inconnue qui le met hors d’atteinte des canines du pirate sanguinaire. Inguérissable encore à ce jour malgré les bons soins donnés par son sauveur, Stan est condamné à mourir jeune dans de terribles souffrances. Ayant développé une forme de tendresse pour Stan durant ces quelques jours à Londres, Harlock décida de l’embarquer sur l’Arcadia sachant qu’il ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement. Le Capitaine a beaucoup d’affection pour ce gosse mais pas la même que Stan à son égard  
Une fois le mousse sorti de ses quartiers, Harlock s’intéresse de nouveau aux jeunes demoiselles. Les filles sont complètement envoûtées par cet homme à moitié dénudé qui s’avance vers elles. Sa démarche est sensuelle par ses hanches qui roulent sensiblement, le balancement de ses bras le long de son corps est lent et gracieux. Son regard se pose sur la jolie blonde qu’il conduit à la porte de sa chambre qui se trouve au fond à droite de sa cabine. Il lui prie d’entrer et de l’attendre un moment en se mettant à l’aise. Il referme la porte et se retourne sur la fille toujours assise sur le sofa. Il avance jusqu'à ses pieds, lui prend la main l’invitant à se lever et l’attire contre lui. La demoiselle se blottit dans ses bras couvrant son torse de caresses sensuelles. Harlock la stoppe brutalement emprisonnant ses poignets d’une main.  
\- Vous avez froid monsieur, je vais vous réchauffer. Lui dit -elle.  
\- je voudrais que tu danse pour moi, tu veux bien ?  
\- Mais je… !  
\- S’il te plait ?  
\- D’accord.  
Le regard fixe dans le bleu océan de sa proie, Harlock dessert les lacets de sa robe avec habileté, celle-ci ne tardera pas à tomber à terre. Ensuite le pirate dégrafe son corset serrant sa poitrine qui prendra le même chemin que la robe. Il retire les pinces de son chignon libérant ses longs cheveux bruns. Le pirate enfoui son visage dans cette masse dense et soyeuse titillant ses glandes olfactives. Il embrasse la brunette avec passion pour mieux la goûter mais le baiser est glacial.  
\- Danse pour moi belle demoiselle !  
Il s’assoit sur le sofa se délectant de la nudité de sa proie. Il attend son spectacle le regard vicieux.  
La jeune fille commence à se trémousser devant le pirate. Ses hanches se balance de gauche à droite se caressant l’entre cuisse, le bas du ventre, les seins.  
\- Cela vous plait-il ?  
\- Tais-toi continue !  
Il n’a que faire de ses contorsions ou des caresses qu’elle se donne pour lui plaire, Harlock lui est attiré que par les courbes de son cou. Ne pouvant plus résister davantage à la tentation, il l’attrape par la taille, l’attirant brutalement vers lui l’obligeant à s’assoir sur ses cuisses à califourchon. La demoiselle gémit lorsqu’il plonge son visage dans le creux de sa poitrine embrassant à pleine bouche l’une des rondeurs généreuses. Une vague de frissons s’empare de la demoiselle lorsque le pirate pétri fermement son sein gauche. Envahit de désir, la jeune femme emprisonne dans ses bras le visage de l’auteur de son plaisir, enfouissant ses doigts dans sa crinière, le plaquant contre sa poitrine. Les lèvres d’Harlock effleurent et dérivent dangereusement sur la peau de la demoiselle vers son épaule, la base de son cou puis remonte à la verticale vers l’oreille. A mi- parcourt Harlock décèle le point fatidique, il ouvre la bouche, ses canines détirées transpercent la chair. La veine jugulaire de la jeune femme craque sous la pression de la mâchoire d’Harlock puis le flux sanguin jaillit dans sa gorge, chaud, sucré. La pauvre jeune fille ne sent même pas que sa vie est en train de se déverser dans la bouche de son beau Capitaine. Il faut dire que le pirate à de l’expérience, il sait faire preuve de douceur pour ne pas se débattre avec ses proies. A cet instant il faut juste qu’il contrôle son appétit féroce. S’il pompe trop vite le sang de sa victime son cœur s’arrêtera rapidement. Par conséquent le fluide sera impropre à sa consommation et ne sera pas rassasié. Le pirate ouvre les yeux qui ont virés au rouge rubis, il devine le dernier battement de cœur arriver. Il retire ses crocs du cou de sa victime, la repousse violemment sur le côté du sofa en se relevant rapidement. Comme essoufflé il reprend ses esprits en faisant les cent pas dans sa cabine les mains sur les hanches. Il y a des jours qu’il n’a pas mangé, il était temps qu’il se nourrisse avant qu’il ne puisse plus se contrôler. Il essuie du revers de la main la goutte de sang qui coule de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il embrasse le dos de sa main suçant ainsi la dernière saveur de sa proie. Sa langue glisse sur sa peau effaçant toute trace de son abomination.  
Passons au dessert maintenant. Pense-t-il.  
Il entre dans sa chambre où la blondinette couchée dans ses draps c’est endormi. Maintenant il peut s’amuser un peu, moins obnubilé par sa faim. Il s’approche en silence jusqu’au pied du lit observant la jeune fille découverte jusqu'à la chute des reins. Il caresse avec ses yeux les courbes parfaites de ce corps si jeune. Ses narines se remplissent du doux parfum que diffuse sa proie. Il décide de la regarder dormir un moment assit sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre. Harlock se fait surprendre par la mélancolie. Cette demoiselle est tout à fait à son gout, du moins à cet instant, pas comme un repas. Avant qu’il ne devienne ce monstre sanguinaire cette jolie blonde au corps longiligne aurait pu être l’une de ses prétendantes, maîtresse ou bien sa femme.   
Harlock envie ses proies, voir même les jalouse. Lui aussi était un être de chair et sang avant. Il se souvient de l’effet de l’air qui remplissait ses poumons, les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine le soir avant de s’endormir. Ce qu’il regrette le plus c’est la chaleur de son corps, il a toujours froid sans avoir froid. Il essaie de combler ce manque parfois avec ses victimes quand il arrive à se contrôler assez longtemps. Lorsqu’il peut enlacer sa victime et prolonger le contact, sa chaleur corporelle réchauffe son corps glacial mais cela intensifie sa faim instinctivement. Il aimerait que cette jeune femme blonde le réchauffe quelques instants avant de la tuer.  
Elle ouvre les yeux souriant au pirate qui l’observe. Il lui retourne ce sourire presque tendre.  
\- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demande-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour dormir figure toi !  
La belle blonde ouvre le drap qui recouvrait la partie base de son anatomie invitant Harlock à la rejoindre. Il ne se fait pas prier, il se déshabille entièrement sous le regard envieux de la belle blonde. Sous les draps Harlock enlace sa future victime et la place sous son corps.  
\- Tu es une beauté fatale Capitaine, je te veux.  
\- c’est moi qui vais t’avoir belle demoiselle !  
Si elle avait saisi réellement le sens de ces mots elle aurait fui à toute jambe. De toute façon il est trop tard maintenant, il l’a tient entre ses griffes.  
Harlock effleure avec sensualité les lèvres de la jeune femme avec ses doigts, son corps se tend par le désir. Il introduit son index et son majeur dans sa bouche qu’elle suce et mordille avec passion les caressant de sa langue. Il voudrait l’embrasser mais va-t-il pouvoir contrôler sa faim qui régit ses pulsions. La jeune fille le devance l’agrippant par la nuque l’attirant vers son visage. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, le corps d’Harlock s’étend de tout son poids sur celui de la demoiselle. Il met fin au baiser, une pulsion meurtrière se présente., il essaie de gérer la situation en fixant le regard sa proie. La chaleur corporelle de la belle blonde transperce Harlock, le plaisir augmente, la faim aussi. Il enfoui son visage dans le coup de la demoiselle et entreprend quelques mouvements de hanches entre ses cuisses. La pulsion qui suit il ne pourra pas la contrôler. Ses canines s’enfoncent dans la chair de la blondinette comme dans du beurre. Elle se raidi par la douleur. Après quelques gorgées du vampire la jeune fille meurt, pas pour avoir été vidée de son sang mais par la peur. Harlock est surpris par l’arrêt rapide de son cœur. Il s’en est failli de peu pour qu’il se fasse avoir, il n’a pas envie d’être malade. Il lui est arrivé de boire du sang non pulsé par le cœur lorsqu’il était plus jeune et sans expérience. Il met des jours à s’en remettre même en doublant ses repas quotidiens. Harlock se dégage sur le côté et pivote sur le dos. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres il est heureux de cette fin soirée, deux belles jeunes filles au gout subtile comme repas c’est du luxe, même si la blondinette est morte trop vite.  
Il se tourne sur le côté, glisse un bras sous le lit pour en sortir deux sacs en toile de jute. Le pirate se lève pour tirer la moitié de la jeune femme hors du lit par les pieds. Il se baisse et remonte le sac le long de ses jambes jusqu’aux hanches ensuite il fait tomber le reste du corps par terre et l’enveloppe entièrement dans sa carnassière. Harlock traîne les reste de son repas jusqu'à la fenêtre dont il ouvre les deux vantaux. Il soulève le corps et le balance par-dessus bord. Le sac tombe dans la chaloupe prévue pour le recevoir. Son autre victime sur le sofa subira le même sort. Harlock se rhabille et sort de sa cabine pour se rendre sur le pont, empreinte le boulevard le menant à la poupe. Le Capitaine enjambe le bastingage du pont pour emprunter l’échelle de corde pour descendre sur la chaloupe. Une fois installer il rame vers le large. Lorsqu’il pense être assez loin du port il ouvre le premier sac et le vide de son contenu. Il sort un poignard pour trancher la gorge de la morte pour dissimuler la marque de ses canines et la balance dans l’océan. Puis exécute le même rituel pour la deuxième fille. Debout dans la chaloupe le pirate sanguinaire à une penser pour ces deux magnifiques créatures à qui il vient d’ôter la vie. Le monde est cruel pensait-il. Harlock scrute l’horizon, il est temps pour lui de rentrer sur son navire, les premières lueurs du jour apparaissent.  
Il est aux environs de huit heures, Harlock se couche reput. Logan lui, s’éveille pour recommencer une autre journée d’ennuie, banale, sans imprévu, réglée comme du papier à musique.


	3. chapitre III

Note : Dans ce chapitre je parle du pirate rouge un ouvrage de Anne-Marie Desplat-Duc.

Logan n’est pas en forme. Il l’a passé toute la nuit sur le navire du pirate rencontré hier soir. Embringué dans des batailles navales a n’en plus finir, des butins à faire pâlir un roi. Des soirées de dépravations avec ses compagnons à s’enivrer jusqu'à plus soif avec des filles de joie dans les bras. Il a tellement aimé ça qui en est rouge de honte à son réveille. Logan s’assoit dans son lit essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Il écarquille les yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour faire disparaître le visage du Capitaine, il se frotte énergiquement le cuir chevelu pour stimuler son cerveau. Il s’extirpe de son lit et se dirige vers le meuble de toilette de sa chambre. Il verse l’eau de la cruche dans la vasque, y plonge les deux mains pour s’asperger le visage. L’eau froide réveille son esprit embué par cette nuit mouvementée. Il regarde son reflet dans le miroir posé au-dessus du meuble. Ses poches sous les yeux attestent de sa mauvaise nuit. Son seul regret, que ce ne soit qu’un rêve. Il s’habille rapidement et descend dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Il se fait un bon café, quelques tartines de pain et se prépare trois œufs brouillés après avoir ravivé le feu du fourneau.   
Aujourd’hui nous sommes dimanche et ce jour-là Logan ouvre les portes de la taverne qu’à dix heures. Il a une heure de temps libre. Devinez comment il va occuper ce temps ? le port bien sûr ! Il enfile sa redingote pour se rendre sur les quais.  
De nouveaux navires sont peut-être arrivés cette nuit, celui du pirate d’hier soir est sans doute encore ici. Pensait-il.   
Il aimerai voir à quoi ressemble son vaisseau. Il descend la ruelle de la taverne, traverse la place du village et descend dans la grande rue qui mène à la criée. Il y a beaucoup de brume ce matin Logan discerne à peine les bateaux amarrés aux quais. En descendant un peu plus la rue, une masse sombre commence à se distinguer. Cette ombre s’élève de plus en plus haut au fur et à mesure que Logan s’approche des quais. Logan n’en revient pas de ce qu’il se dessine devant lui.  
\- Ce n’est pas possible ! Comment a-t-il réussi à se mettre à quai et surtout de nuit ? Il est énorme ! Dit-il à voix haute, époustouflé par le navire qui se dresse devant lui.  
\- Les quais du port de sont pas vraiment adéquates pour un tel vaisseau. Les bateaux de pêche autour de lui sont ridicules.   
Logan prolonge sa promenade jusqu’au bout du quai pour ne manquer aucun nouveau navire mais il n’y a que ce monstre d’arrivé depuis la veille. Il revient sur ses pas pour observer un peu plus en détail ce superbe bateau. Il ne distingue pas le pavillon, la brume est trop épaisse. Néanmoins l’imposante tête de proue est parfaitement visible. Logan est impressionné par cette magnifique sculpture. Puis le nom du vaisseau s’impose à lui.  
\- L’Arcadia, cela ne peut-être que lui, c’est son vaisseau ! Dit-il à voix haute.  
C’est un trois mats vieux de plus deux cents ans, il est en parfait état. Qu’est-ce qu’un pirate fait avec ce vaisseau de guerre ? Remarque le profil du navire colle à celui du pirate, rustique et élégant.  
Logan doit suspendre ses observations, il est seul un dimanche sur deux pour tenir la taverne toute la journée. Ses premiers clients ne vont pas tarder à pointer le bout de leur nez. Il apprécie particulièrement ce jour de travaille. Le restaurant est fermé et aujourd’hui aucun client à l’hôtel donc hormis la vingtaine d’habitués qui va débarquer avant la messe, Logan sera tranquille jusqu'à dix-huit heures, l’heure de fermeture de ce jour.  
Logan ouvre la taverne et comme prévu les clients se font rare après la messe. Il sort un bouquin dissimulé dans un tiroir du comptoir qu’il va dévorer toute l’après-midi. Logan a reçu une bonne éducation, son père tenait à ce qu’il sache bien lire et écrire mais il ne veut pas que Logan lise des ouvrages qui se rapporte à l’océan, lecture favorite de son fils. La mère et la petite sœur de Logan ont disparu en mer lors d’un voyage. Apparemment le bateau n’est jamais arrivé à Dover. Logan devait avoir six ou sept ans lorsque ce malheur les frappa mais son père vit toujours avec ces douloureux souvenirs. Lorsqu’il surprend son fils avec ce genre d’ouvrage dans les mains cela le met hors de lui. Il a bien remarqué que Logan est attiré par l’océan et il fait tout ce qu’il peut pour entraver cette passion qui pourrait un jour lui enlever son fils.  
Maiwenn viendra perturber sa lecture en début d’après-midi.  
\- Bonjour Logan !  
\- Bonjour Maiwenn. Lui dit-il le nez dans son bouquin.  
\- LOGAN !!!  
\- QUOI !!!  
\- Tu pourrai peut-être m’embrasser non ?  
\- Je lis Maiwenn, cette histoire est incroyable je ne peux plus m’arrêter !  
\- Si ton père te surprend tu vas te faire sermonner.  
\- Je m’en fiche, j’ai tout de même le droit de lire ce que je veux, déjà que je ne peux pas choisir… !  
Le jeune tavernier ne finit pas sa phrase, il ne vaut mieux pas.  
\- Et mon baiser c’est pour aujourd’hui ou pour demain ?  
\- Pardon, approche-toi !  
Maiwenn se jette dans les bras de Logan qui l’étreint tendrement.  
\- je suis désolé pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas te blesser, j’ai été un peu trop…, expéditif !  
\- Ho, j’étais très fâchée après toi mais après réflexion ma colère s’est apaisée. Tu travailles dur, je comprends que tu puisses être fatigué.  
\- Merci Maiwenn.  
\- Je nous prépare un café ?  
\- Si tu veux.  
Maiwenn se rend à la cuisine observée par le jeune tavernier. Il détaille sa silhouette qu’il connait par cœur mais il est perplexe.  
Comment je peux ne pas l’aimé ?  
Effectivement la petite Maiwenn est très belle. Un joli minois rond, de longs cheveux bruns jusqu'à la taille, de grands yeux verts. Un corps très harmonieux se dessine sous ses robes que les mains de Logan parcourent parfois. Juste un peu car bien évidement la jeune fille se réserve pour leur mariage. Logan a beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, ils se connaissent depuis de nombreuses années mais il ne l’aime pas vraiment. Il a du mal à penser qu’ils partageront bientôt le même lit. Il s’imagine plus souvent dans son lit avec certaines de ses clientes plutôt qu’avec Maiwenn.  
\- Tiens voilà ton café !  
Les deux amoureux s’installent au bout du comptoir sur les tabourets. Puis Maiwenn lui fait part de son départ.  
\- Je vais rendre visite à ma grande tante avec maman cette après-midi. Nous partons dans une demi-heure. Je serais de retour demain soir en cuisine pour préparer les dîners.  
\- Je pensais que tu restais avec moi toute la journée, quel dommage ! Il n’en pensait pas un mot.  
\- Maman veut absolument qu’on lui rende visite, sa dernière heure est proche.  
\- Bon bien, on se retrouvera demain dans ce cas.  
Maiwenn embrasse Logan tendrement sur la joue le cœur serré. Elle aurait préféré rester auprès de Logan. Lui pas du tout au contraire, il se réjouit d’être seul toute la journée. Il va pouvoir engloutir son livre.  
Il est à peine dix-sept heures que la nuit arrive déjà. Logan allume quelques lanternes murales de la taverne pour continuer sa lecture, passionnante lecture. Encore quelques pages et l’aventure touche à sa fin. Il n’a pas été dérangé de l’après-midi depuis le départ de Maiwenn du moins jusqu'à présent. La porte de la taverne grince, Logan grimace.  
Grrrh évidement il ne me reste que quelques lignes à lire que l’on vient me déranger. Pense-il un peu agacé.  
Toujours le nez dans son bouquin Logan entend des pas s’approcher de lui. Il est tellement pris par sa lecture qu’il ne peut pas dévier les yeux des dernières phrases. Le déplacement d’air frais et parfumé du client interpelle les narines du tavernier.  
\- Juste un instant s’il vous plait, le temps de… !  
Logan n’aura pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le client qui s’est assit au comptoir sur le tabouret près de lui, va lui couper la parole.  
\- Le Pirate rouge, excellente lecture jeune homme !  
Cette fois Logan interrompt sa lecture. Cet air parfumé ne lui est pas inconnu, cette voix grave et profonde, il sait à qui elle appartient. Le frisson qui court le long de sa colonne le fait trémuler. Il referme son livre sur le champ lorsqu’il comprend qui est à ses côtés. Du coin de l’œil Logan distingue les griffes acérées d’Harlock posées sur le comptoir. Il ose à peine lever le bout du nez de crainte de croiser de nouveau se regard glacial.   
\- Excellente oui, vous connaissez ce récit ?  
\- Cet homme est avide de liberté, de combat, de pouvoir et de richesse. Il décide finalement de vivre sa vie de pirate dont il a toujours rêvé. Il deviendra Capitaine et tombera amoureux de l’un de ses hommes qui est en fait Lalie. Un jour il perdra tout son butin pour sauver celle qui l’aime. Je pense que tu connais la suite ?  
\- Absolument, je l’ai presque terminé.  
\- As-tu aimé cette histoire Logan ?  
\- Bien plus que ça, sa vie est extraordinaire. Comme j’aimerai vivre ses aventures !  
\- Qui t’en empêche mon jeune ami ?  
\- Mon père, il veut que je devienne tavernier comme lui, à vrai dire je n’adhère pas vraiment à cette idée.  
\- Quelle vie voudrais-tu mener alors ?  
\- la vôtre Capitaine ! Dit-il en levant les yeux sur le pirate.  
Logan ne distingue pas le visage du pirate dissimulé sous la capuche de sa veste de pluie mais sous celle-ci Harlock affiche un demi sourire, son instinct à vue juste. Le regard de Logan s’arrête sur le pendentif autour du cou du pirate. A la jonction de ses clavicules se balance un rubis cerclé des os de mâchoires de chauve-souris et sertit par les crocs de celle-ci.  
Étrange ce bijou, mais splendide. Pensait Logan.  
\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur je manque à tous mes devoirs, que désirez-vous ?  
Logan appréhendait la réponse.  
Pourvu qu’il ne demande pas la même chose qu’hier soir. Ce qui le fit sourire à y repenser.  
\- Donne-moi une bouteille de rhum s’il te plait.  
Logan saisit une bouteille sous le comptoir et se retourne pour saisir des verres sur l’étagère.  
\- Je mets plusieurs verres peut-être, vos compagnons vous rejoignent ?  
Harlock se découvre et pose sa veste sur le comptoir.  
\- Non je suis seul à moins que tu veuilles boire ce verre avec moi ?  
\- Avec plaisir !  
En se retournant pour déposer verres et bouteille sur le comptoir le jeune tavernier fait face à Harlock qui l’observe scrupuleusement sourire en coin. De se trouver une nouvelle fois devant cet homme le déroute encore mais aujourd’hui le Capitaine à l’air moins, animal.  
\- Je suppose que ton père n’est pas là n’est-ce pas ?  
\- exacte, c’est son jour de repos.  
\- Ta femme non plus ?  
\- Ma femme, hein ! Ho, Non, non, non ! Ce n’est pas ma femme…, enfin si, presque. On doit se marier au printemps. Dit-il d’un air dépité remplissant les deux verres de rhum.  
\- Hé bien, cela à l’air de t’enchanté dit-moi ?  
\- Mon père dit qu’elle sera une bonne épouse pour moi et qu’elle m’aidera à tenir la taverne lorsqu’il ne sera plus là.  
\- Et toi qu’en pense- tu ?  
\- j’ai pas envie. Dit-il en trinquant avec le pirate.  
Logan s’interroge.  
Pourquoi je réponds à ses questions, je suis stupide cela ne le regarde pas, bref ?   
Logan et Harlock avalent leur verre cul sec. Le tavernier reprend la bouteille de rhum et rempli de nouveau les deux verres.  
\- Celui-là je vous l’offre Capitaine.  
Harlock pousse son verre qui tinte contre celui de Logan. Verre contre verre, leurs regards se transpercent mutuellement. Une alchimie, une osmose, appelez cela comme bon vous semble, prend naissance à cet instant. Cette sensation brunante et tourbillonnante qui prend vie dans vos entrailles. Vous donne ce frisson du bas du dos jusqu'à votre nuque, qui se perd dans votre cortex cérébral stimulant ces milliards de cellules nerveuses libérant vos désirs les plus fous, ceux que vous réserver à vos fantasmes. Une sensation brûle le bas ventre de Logan qui ne la décrypte pas, il ne l’a jamais éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Harlock lui ne peut plus soutenir le regard de Logan gêné par ses pulsions. Le désire charnel d’une proie humaine et la faim sont inexorablement liés. Sa soif grandit à chaque seconde plonger dans les yeux de Logan. Mais dans cette pulsion un sentiment s’est immiscé, un sentiment qu’Harlock à redouté hier soir, un sentiment qui pourrait changer sa triste vie ou qui pourrait la détruire. Le pirate avale son rhum en une gorgée et pose son verre vide sur le comptoir fixant le fond. La griffe de son index caresse le rebord dans un crissement désagréable comme pour détruire ce sentiment qui traverse son cœur. Harlock semble pensif, Logan déconcerté par ce qu’il ressent à ce moment-là détaille sa profonde cicatrice sur la joue se demandant qui avait pu le blesser de la sorte. Le tavernier se surprend à plonger le regard dans la chemise entrouverte du pirate, s’attarde de nouveau sur le rubis qui a cessé son mouvement de balancier sur sa poitrine et se dit qu’il passerait bien les mains dans cette longue chevelure brune qui brille comme de la soie. Logan ferme les yeux secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.  
Logan t’es pas bien ou quoi d’avoir ce genre d’idées ? Se dit-il.  
Harlock va le sortir de ses mauvaises pensées, enfin mauvaise, c’est ce que pense Logan à cet instant.  
\- Tu n’as pas envie de vivre tes rêves plutôt que ceux d’un autre ? C’est à toi d’écrire ton avenir.  
\- Vous avez certainement raison.  
\- Logan !  
\- Oui !  
\- Je dois partir maintenant mais je voudrais que tu me rejoignes sur les quais.  
\- Pour y faire quoi ?  
\- Suivre un autre chemin peut-être !  
\- je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir.  
\- Sur le quai dans deux heures devant mon navire.  
Harlock dépose quelques sous sur le comptoir, enfile sa veste avec un dernier regard puissant sur Logan et tourne les talons vers la sortie. Avant que le pirate ne franchisse la porte le jeune tavernier l’interpelle.  
\- Hé ! Lequel de ces vaisseaux est le vôtre ?  
Harlock affiche un sourire de satisfaction.  
Il a déjà fait son choix, il va venir.   
Harlock décide de jouer un peu avec le jeune tavernier, il sait que sa réponse va le déstabiliser.   
\- Tu sais parfaitement lequel est-ce, tu l’as observé avec attention ce matin !  
\- Comment vous sav… ?  
Trop tard, la porte vient de claquer derrière Harlock laissant Logan perplexe.  
Il m’a vu ce matin, avec toute cette brume !  
Logan à la tête à l’envers, il ne saisit pas trop ce qu’il vient de se passer avec le pirate.   
Bha ! Pourquoi je lui ai fait part de détails sur ma vie ? Pourquoi j’ai accepté cette rencontre ? L’Arcadia, le nom de son vaisseau me trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin. J’ai entendu des histoires ici à son propos mais impossible de me les remémorer. Je pense qu’il veut m’enrôler sur l’Arcadia. Ha, je ne peux pas ! Mon père, il ne s’en remettrai jamais et Maiwenn quelle déception pour elle ! Pourtant il a raison, la vie que je mène est celle de mon père pas la mienne.   
Sur la route qui le mène sur les quais Harlock croise un homme qu’il aborde prétextant ne pas avoir de feu pour allumer son cigare. L’homme lui répond qu’il ne fume pas. Le vampire vérifie qu’il n’y est personne autour d’eux, l’attrape par la gorge d’une main et l’entraine dans le cul sac à deux pas de là. Il plaque le pauvre malheureux contre le mur et le soulève du sol. Sa victime plonge ses yeux exorbités par la pression exercée sur sa gorge dans le regard rouge rubis d’Harlock.  
\- Pardonne-moi, je prierai le diable pour toi ! Dit-il à l’homme qu’il tient à bout de bras.  
Le vampire enfonce ses quatre griffes dans le cou du pauvre homme. Sa veine jugulaire se déchire comme du papier. Comme pour une étreinte amoureuse Harlock enlace sa victime. Il rétracte ses griffes pour saisissent à pleine bouche la plaie béante. Comme cela n’est pas assez, bestial, il plante ses crocs dans la chair pour sentir sa proie se tendre de douleur, la sentir perdre la vie entre ses mains. Harlock lâche sa proie qui s’écroule au sol sans vie et repart comme si de rien n’était. Sur le chemin les regrets vont altérer le ressenti du plaisir intense de ce repas. Harlock se maudit.   
J’ai perdu le contrôle pour une envie de quelques secondes, j’ai tué pour rien je n’avais pas vraiment faim.  
Harlock est de retour sur l’Arcadia, il passe devant son quartier maître et son mousse sans un mot avec son regard rouge rubis de tueur. Les deux hommes le connaissent bien et là, il est furieux, ce n’est pas le moment de le déranger. Le Capitaine traverse le pont, empreinte le boulevard qui mène aux quartiers des officiers pour se rendre à la cabine du Capitaine. Il ouvre brutalement la porte. Tori-San l’oiseau de l’ancien Capitaine pousse un cri sinistre à vous fendre le cœur en deux.  
\- Tori que fait tu encore ici ?  
L’oiseau s’envole et se perche son sur épaule. Il gémit tout en frottant son bec sur la joue d’Harlock. Le Capitaine sourit tout en caressant le bec de l’animal.  
\- Je suis là arrête de pleurer.  
Harlock balaie la pièce du regard puis s’installe dans l’imposant fauteuil de la cabine qui trône au milieu de celle -ci. Après quelques minutes de méditation Harlock soupire puis… !  
-klaus ! Dit-il en brisant le silence du sanctuaire.  
Pendant ce temps Logan a fermé la taverne. Il s’est changé pour sortir, pour rencontrer de nouveau le Capitaine de l’Arcadia, Pourquoi ?  
Logan se rend sur le quai particulièrement bien éclairé autour du vaisseau où a lieu son rendez-vous. Il s’approche un peu plus, un attroupement d’hommes est là autour d’une estrade.


	4. chapitre IV

Les marins attroupés autour du plancher surélevé empêchent Logan de voir ce qu’il se joue sur la scène. Il entend juste une voix qui les incite à se rapprocher davantage. Logan se met sur la pointe des pieds pour discerner ce qu’il se passe sur la plateforme. Il aperçoit juste brièvement le Capitaine calé dans un coin au fond de l’estrade. Les bras croisés sous la poitrine, le visage dissimulé par ses longs cheveux bruns, le pied gauche en appui sur la première lisse de la balustrade, Harlock semble songeur.  
Il est magnifique, on dirait un noble de la Cour du Roi ! Pensait Logan.  
Harlock est vêtu d’une veste à Brocart rouge sombre en queue de pie parée de broderies d’orées. Une chemise blanche à jabot de dentelle et poignets à volants, pantalons ajustés assortis à la veste et des cuissardes de cuir noir.  
-Allez quoi ! Nous vous offrons une vie de rêves…, nourriture et alcool à volonté ! S’écrit Yullian.  
Logan se fraie un chemin entre les hommes agglutinés autour de l’estrade pour se faire une place devant. Yullian suspend son discours quelques secondes en l’apercevant puis reprend de plus belle pour enrôler les derniers hommes qui lui manque, enfin qu’il manque au garde-manger d’Harlock ! Le mousse du capitaine assit sur la première marche du plancher lui lance un regard menaçant puis d’un mouvement sec de la tête vers l’arrière, l’air dédaigneux, il lui dit.  
Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici le tavernier ?  
\- Ton capitaine m’a donné rendez-vous ici ! Lui dit-il ironiquement.  
Piquer au vif Stan se lève furieux. L’expression sur son visage expriment tout le mépris qu’il éprouve pour le tavernier. Logan lui sourit niaisement se moquant ouvertement du mousse. Stan monte les marches de l’estrade à reculons fixant Logan de son regard noir puis va se cacher derrière Yullian qui se démène comme un beau diable pour persuader quelques hommes encore à monter sur l’Arcadia.  
Harlock relève soudainement la tête, il a senti l’odeur de Logan.  
Enfin il est là, Je m’impatientais !  
Le quartier maitre continue avec enthousiasme son recrutement.  
\- Allez bon sang…, plus personne ici ne veut de cette vie de rêve ?  
Un homme au milieu de la foule lève la main en criant qu’il accepte de rejoindre l’équipage de l’Arcadia.  
\- Aller messieurs encore un ! s’exclame Yullian.  
Un autre homme, derrière Logan prend lui aussi la décision de partir à l’aventure en s’écriant.  
\- Moi, je veux partir aussi !  
\- Très bien mon bon ami, tu es donc le dernier à monter bord de ce superbe vaisseau !  
\- Non ! S’écrit une voix grave venue du fond de l’estrade.  
Le brouhaha de la foule cesse, Yullian se retourne sur son Capitaine.  
Harlock s’extirpe du coin où il s’était calé, s’avance au-devant de la scène tête basse mais le regard droit devant. Logan est de nouveau envouté par ce pirate d’une élégance époustouflante. Sa démarche est nonchalante mais gracieuse. A chaque pas ses cheveux rebondissent avec souplesse, le rubis sur sa poitrine se balance sensiblement sur le jabot de sa chemise. A mi- parcourt Harlock a déjà accroché le regard de Logan qui ne peut absolument pas se dérober. Arrivé au bord de la plateforme, le pirate le détaille un instant puis toujours le regard posé sur lui, il se dirige vers les marches, les descend en douceur et effectue les quelques pas qui le sépare de sa convoitise. Harlock se poste devant le tavernier, le fixe intensément, sans un mot, sans un geste. Une brise glaciale soulève les cheveux du pirate diffusant un parfum suave et animal enivrant Logan qui se perd dans ce regard aux couleurs du feu pourtant si froid. Face à face, le regard dans celui de l’autre, le moment est effrayant et magique à la fois pour le tavernier. Logan saisit à cet instant le sens de ses sentiments animés par le pirate.  
\- Le dernier c’est lui, n’est-ce pas Logan ? Dit Harlock.  
Prit au dépourvu le tavernier est sans voix même s’il savait plus ou moins que le Capitaine lui demanderait de le suivre.  
\- Heu ! non, je… !  
Logan est désemparé, son esprit lui dit de partir et sa conscience lui en empêche. Harlock sait très bien ce qu’il le retient sur la terre ferme. Le Capitaine va essayer de le pousser vers un destin qui s’impose à lui comme une évidence pourtant mais les brides de Logan sont fermement maintenues.  
\- je peux t’offrir la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé, celle qui te ferait vibrer, celle pour qui tu es fait Logan, saisie ta chance maintenant !  
Planté là, devant le Capitaine de l’Arcadia, Logan le dévisage de ses grands yeux bruns remplis de doute.  
Comment puis-je l’aider à se libérer ? Je dois le mettre au pied du mur, je n’ai plus le choix.  
\- Tu as jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit demain pour te décider, au-delà…, cette conversation sera donc la dernière !  
Les paroles d’Harlock lui nouent les entrailles mais en ce moment précis l’esprit de Logan est beaucoup trop embué d’incertitude pour exprimer un choix. Harlock cherche dans son regard la réponse qu’il attend. Suspendu à ses lèvres, les mâchoires du pirate se serrent, ses sourcils se froncent. Il a compris qu’il n’obtiendrait pas ce qu’il espérait ce soir et peut-être jamais. Pour cela il devait patienter jusqu’au lendemain pour être définitivement fixé. Logan lâche le puissant regard d’Harlock en baissant la tête avec un profond soupir. Le Capitaine s’avance d’un pas pour prendre fermement sa nuque.  
Bon sang, il faut que j’insiste, rien n’est encore joué !  
\- Je te dis adieu Logan dans l’incertitude que tu montes à bord de mon vaisseau demain soir.  
Le tavernier relève la tête, le désarroi se lit sur son visage. Harlock est furieux contre lui-même, il n’a pas réussi à le convaincre de le suivre. La main d’Harlock posé sur la nuque de Logan, dépourvue de ses griffes de métal, glisse sur ses cheveux pour aller caresser sa joue. Appréciant la tendresse de ce geste le jeune tavernier ferme les yeux roulant sensiblement sa joue dans sa paume.  
Aurais-je perçu une sorte de tendresse à mon égard…, inespéré ? La balance pourrait pencher en ma faveur.  
Harlock avait juste le désir de le toucher au moins une fois dans le doute de le revoir, en aucun cas il pensait recevoir une quelconque marque d’affection de sa part. Cette pensée laisse une lueur d’espoir au Capitaine pour voir embarquer son tavernier demain sur son navire.  
Logan frémit lorsque qu’Harlock termine son geste en le caressant du bout des doigts de sous l’oreille jusqu’au menton en passant sous sa mâchoire inférieure.  
Devant sa tentation Harlock attend, espère encore. Le tavernier est fait pour être pirate il en est convaincu, c’est l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il veut le compter parmi ses hommes. Puis si Logan pouvait le suivre pour lui, le Capitaine en serait doublement satisfait.  
Allez Logan, tu y es presque, dis-moi que tu veux me suivre ?  
Les secondes passent, Logan est toujours muet comme une tombe. Pour Harlock il est temps de partir, ses yeux ocrés virent au rouge rubis devant son désire qu’il l’affame.  
Harlock s’avance et dépasse Logan effleurant son épaule à la sienne, il s’arrête juste un pas derrière lui.  
\- Bonne nuit Logan ! lui dit-il d’une voix grave et profonde.  
Harlock déçu s’éloigne d’un pas lent puis à peine audible, sa voix va surpasser ses pensées.  
\- J’espérai tellement que tu me rejoignes ce soir !  
Logan se retourne n’ayant entendu que ces deux mots : espérai et ce soir. Inutile de lui faire répéter, il a très bien compris le sens de sa phrase.  
Je vous suivrai jusqu’au bout du monde Capitaine si… ! Si quoi bordel, rattrape-le !  
Le pirate disparait parmi la foule qui commence à se disperser puis réapparait en haut de la passerelle qui le mène à son vaisseau. Arrivé sur le pont de l’Arcadia Harlock ne peut s’empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois sur Logan qui l’observe brulant d’envie de lui crier de l’attendre, qu’il monte à bord de son navire. Il n’a pas le courage d’exprimer ses pensées. Harlock lui sourit puis en un battement de cil le pirate n’est plus là.  
Sur l’estrade au côté de Yullian Stan observait les deux hommes enfin surtout son Capitaine. Il avait bien saisi qu’Harlock insistait pour que ce tavernier monte à bord. Nul doute pour lui que ce soit pour l’enfermer dans les cales de l’Arcadia. Stan voit en Logan un rival de taille et ne tient absolument pas à ce qu’il intègre l’équipage. Le mousse descend de l’estrade et interpelle Logan qui lui tourne le dos.  
\- Hé le tavernier, un petit conseil, ne montes pas à bord de ce vaisseau !  
\- Je n’ai pas de conseil à recevoir d’un sous-fifre comme toi !  
\- Si tu montes à bord de l’Arcadia il va te tuer. Ou peut-être moi qui vais te trancher la gorge si tu t’approches trop près d’Harlock !  
Harlock ! Ce n’est pas possible, il ne peut pas être ce pirate sanguinaire ? Pensait Logan.  
Il se souvient maintenant des récits sanglants colportés à la taverne à son sujet. Logan est fébrile, il était déjà impressionné par le pirate mais maintenant qu’il sait qui il est vraiment son malaise s’est accru. Logan se reprend très vite pour répondre à la bravade du moussaillon.  
\- Ne prolifères pas de menaces avant de savoir à qui tu t’adresses, c’est peut-être moi qui vais te tuer comme saigne un cochon.  
\- Reste dans ta taverne, compris ?  
\- Je fais ce que je veux…, et là ! j’ai envie de te mettre mon poing sur la figure, dégage !  
Logan, le regard sombre, s’avance vers Stan qui apeuré se met à courir en direction de l’Arcadia pour le fuir.  
L’attroupement de marins s’est dispersé. Il ne reste que Logan et les hommes qui se sont engagés à monter à bord. Yullian leur fait part qu’ils doivent se présenter sur le pont demain à la tombée de la nuit. Les nouveaux membres de l’Arcadia, du moins ce qu’ils croient être, se dispersent à leur tour.  
Logan se retrouve seul face aux hommes d’Harlock qui ont commencé à démonter l’estrade sous l’œil vigilant de leur quartier maître.  
\- Hé le tavernier ! Alors près à devenir pirate ? Dit Yullian en riant.  
\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire !  
\- Une occasion comme celle-ci tu en auras qu’une dans ta vie le tavernier. La vie à bord de l’Arcadia est tout simplement extraordinaire. Réfléchis bien, tu as toute la nuit pour cela !  
\- Ouais, toute la nuit pour tout foutre en l’air surtout. Pensait-il à voix haute.  
Logan pensait passer un moment avec le capitaine pour parler d’abordage, de trésor, de lui. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouve plus ou moins enrôlé sur l’Arcadia.  
Sur le chemin de la taverne Logan réfléchit.  
Putain qu’est-ce que je fais ? J’ai tellement envie de le revoir, j’ai tellement envie de le suivre ! Papa et Maiwenn, je ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça !  
Harlock fait les cent pas devant la barre de son navire envahit par la frustration. Il n’a pas l’habitude d’essuyer un refus ça c’est certain.  
J’aurais dû utiliser mes pouvoirs de persuasions, juste un peu.  
La mort aurait pu lui donner ce petit coup de pouce, les vampires savent très bien vous envouter. Ils feraient croire n’importe quoi à n’importe qui. Logan serait certainement dans sa cabine en ce moment s’il avait usé de cette méthode. Le Capitaine secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée.  
Non, non, non, je veux qu’il me suive mais par ses propres choix !  
Harlock s’auto-analyse sur le comportement qu’il a eu avec le tavernier depuis qu’il a rencontré il y a deux jours.  
J’ai peut-être manqué de tact, ha ! La douceur c’est mon fort ! constata Harlock.  
Yullian remonte sur le pont en signalant à son Capitaine que tout était en ordre.  
\- Très bien, tu peux dire aux hommes qu’ils ont quartier libre ce soir et toi aussi mon ami !  
\- Hé bien, je vais faire un petit tour au village, tu viens avec moi ?  
\- Non, je reste à bord.  
\- Tu es sûr, c’est notre dernière nuit ici ?  
Le Capitaine lui répond sourire en coin.  
\- Yullian, je suis le Capitaine donc oui je sais que c’est notre dernière nuit !  
Malheureusement. Pense-t-il tristement.  
\- Tout va bien Harlock, tu as l’air préoccupé ?  
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi, va t’amuser !  
\- Si tu le dis, bonne nuit alors ! ne passes pas toute la nuit avec le Capitaine ? Dit-il en s’éloignant.  
Harlock affiche un timide sourire. Il ne peut pas toujours cacher ses inquiétudes à son quartier maitre qui le connait bien.  
\- Promis, bonne nuit Yullian !  
Son quartier maître à peine parti qu’Harlock se rend à la cabine du Capitaine pour exécuter son rituel, faire venir son vieil ami. Dans le noir total Harlock s’assoit dans son fauteuil. Tori-San qui dormait perché sur le bord du dosseret se réveille en poussant des gémissements plaintifs. La routine du pirate lui indique qu’il va revoir son maître. Harlock s’enfonce dans le fauteuil de son ami, agrippe les deux accoudoirs en forme de crâne humain puis soupir en fermant les yeux pour entamer sa méditation. Le silence est d’or dans la cabine jusqu’au moment où les murs de bois craquent. Harlock sourit.  
-klaus !  
Une brume noirâtre plus sombre encore que l’obscurité de la pièce, se matérialise devant Harlock. Tori pousse un cri strident à vous faire saigner les tympans. La masse se transforme vaguement en silhouette humaine. Puis, pour toute personne extérieure à ce lieu, le monologue d’Harlock porterait à croire qu’il est complètement fou.  
\- Bonsoir mon vieil ami !  
Le corps de brume se fait encore plus humain en peaufinant ses contours. On distingue une tête coiffée d’un tricorne, des épaules larges, une taille fine laissant deviner qu’elle porte une redingote.  
\- Oui je l’ai vu ce soir, j’étais heureux.  
L’apparence ondule sensiblement et s’étire vers le plafond.  
\- Je parais triste ! Oui un peu.  
Le fauteuil d’Harlock se met à vibrer grinçant sur le parquet apeurant Tori qui s’envole vers le plafond.  
-Pourquoi ! hum, j’ai un doute !  
La silhouette de pirate se met à tourbillonner sur elle-même dans une rotation infernale parcourut d’éclairs rougeoyantes.  
\- Il est prisonnier d’un avenir tracer par son père ce qui l’empêche de vivre pour ce quoi il est fait et qui par la même occasion dresse une barrière entre nous.  
Le plancher, les murs, craquent et tremblent comme si tout allait s’effondrer.  
\- Que je l’arrache à ce destin ! Je pense ne pas avoir été assez convainquant !  
La silhouette se dématérialise et réapparait derrière le fauteuil en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire. Un bras de brume glisse sur le torse d’Harlock. Une main se dessine sur la joue balafrée du pirate l’invitant à tourner la tête sur le côté rapprochant ainsi son visage vers ces yeux rouge rubis coiffé du tricorne comme pour lui chuchoter des mots à l’oreille.  
Harlock rit fortement.  
\- Que je le kidnappe, ha, ha ! Non, je désire qu’il monte à bord de son plein grès, mais cela ma traverser l’esprit !  
La silhouette de klaus se métamorphose de nouveau en une épaisse brume sombre, serpentant autour du corps d’Harlock pour finalement le recouvrir, l’envelopper de toute sa noirceur comme pour partager sa peine.  
-Peut-être vaut -il mieux pour lui qu’il reste dans sa taverne ?  
Klaus fait de nouveau trembler toute sa cabine se rematérialisant devant Harlock.  
\- Je vais devoir le tuer klaus !  
Sous son tricorne les yeux de Klaus s’embrasent comme des charbons ardents. Un grondement sourd résonne dans la pièce.  
\- L’idée de lui faire du mal pour ma satisfaction personnelle me répugne.  
L’entité reprend son tourbillon de brume aux vents violents, se tord et se gonfle pour ne ressembler qu’au portrait de klaus. Harlock regarde le visage de son vieil ami tristement.  
\- C’est le sort que je lui réserve s’il accepte mais pour l’instant je veux juste qu’il monte sur l’Arcadia ensuite, l’avenir nous le dira !  
Klaus est sur le départ Tori l’a senti. Les cris stridents de l’oiseau transpercent les tympans d’Harlock. L’ombre entame une dernière danse avec son animal maudit lui aussi, condamné à une vie éternelle dans le monde des vivants, séparé de son maitre qui lui navigue dans les méandres de l’enfer.  
La brume épaisse se disperse et disparait, klaus est parti. Harlock se lève et appelle l’oiseau.  
\- Aller, viens Tori on rentre !  
L’animal se perche sur son l’épaule puis d’une démarche nonchalante le pirate prend le chemin de ses quartiers.  
Logan n’est toujours pas rentré chez lui. Il s’est assit au bord de la fontaine sur la place du village pour y voir un peu plus clair en ce qui concerne le Capitaine de l’Arcadia. Il est glacé et le froid l’empêche de continuer sa réflexion sur le sujet alors il décide de rentrer. Quelque pas avant la taverne Logan empreinte une venelle pour entrer par la porte de derrière qui donne sur la cuisine. Il a la malheureuse surprise d’être attendu par son père devant un bol de soupe fumant.  
\- Où étais-tu Logan, je m’inquiétais, il est tard ?  
\- Je suis allé faire un tour sur le port.  
\- A cette heure-ci ?  
\- Je voulais juste prendre l’air, c’est tout ! dit-il agacé.  
Le tavernier remarque que son fils est irrité et n’insistera pas.  
\- Tu veux un bol de soupe, elle est bien chaude ?  
Logan s’attable et s’assoit face à son père.  
\- Oui s’il te plait, je suis gelé !  
Ils avaleront leur bol de soupe sans un mot, sans un regard. Logan saluera simplement son père en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de monter dans sa chambre.  
Sur l’Arcadia une tempête de colère se prépare. Harlock entre dans sa cabine où Stan l’attend assis dans son fauteuil.  
\- Stan…, que fais-tu ici ?  
Habituellement Stan n'entre jamais dans la cabine du pirate sans y avoir été invité mais ce soir, c’est différent.  
Harlock retire sa veste et son jabot qu’il jette sur la méridienne et déboutonne sa chemise.  
\- Ou étais-tu ? Demande le mousse.  
Le ton que prend Stan ne lui plait pas du tout mais connaissant le gosse qui est un peu possessif à son égare, Harlock va tout de même lui répondre.  
\- Avec Klaus, il fallait que je m’entretienne avec lui !  
Stan se lève du fauteuil à l’approche d’Harlock pour le laisser s’y s’assoir.  
\- A quel sujet ? Dit-il en faisant le tour du bureau pour se dresser face au Capitaine.  
Harlock monte le ton agacé par l’indiscrétion du gosse.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas et je n’ai aucun compte à te rendre il me semble. Dit-il en retirant ses bottes et le fusillant du regard.  
Le mousse est furieux surtout jaloux, il tape des poings sur la table.  
\- Pour parler de lui n’est pas ?  
Harlock comprend rapidement où il veut en venir.  
\- Parler de qui ?  
\- De ce tavernier qui t’as tapé dans l’œil !  
Les yeux bruns d’Harlock virent au rouge sang. Il sent la colère montée mais reste impassible avachi dans son fauteuil.  
\- Sors d’ici Stan je ne veux pas discuter avec toi !  
\- C’est bien ça oui, tu as parlé du tavernier avec Klaus ?  
\- Si tu ne décampes pas tout de suite de ma cabine je vais te botter le derrière.  
\- Il va prendre ma place, hein ?  
\- Arrête tu racontes n’importe quoi !  
\- Je vais bientôt mourir, tu ne l’ignores pas. Il partagera ton lit n’est-ce pas ?  
Le pirate bouillonne sous son air calme mais le gosse à raison. Stan va mourir c’est une certitude et qu’Harlock soit épris de Logan en est une autre.  
\- Réponds-moi quand je te parle Harlock ?  
Comment ose-t-il me parler sur ce ton ?  
Le Capitaine va le briser sans en avoir l’intention. Ses mots vont dépasser sa pensée par la colère.  
\- Logan ne peut pas te remplacer, tu ne partages pas mon lit !  
Merde, je crois que je suis allé trop loin là !  
\- C’est pas vrai Harlock, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de ce…, tavernier ?  
Le Capitaine se lève en furie en hurlant sur le gosse.  
\- Ca suffit, je ne veux plus rien entendre, tu dépasses les bornes Stan, sors immédiatement d’ici ou bien … !  
Le bras tendu pointant l’index vers la porte le Capitaine n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
\- Ou bien quoi, tu vas me trancher la gorge et bien vas-y, tu ne feras qu’abréger mes souffrances !  
S’en est trop pour Harlock. Il s’approche rapidement de Stan pour le mettre dehors mais à quelques pas de lui, le gosse s’écroule au sol.  
\- STAN !  
Harlock se précipite sur son mousse à demi conscient, s’accroupit près de lui et le cale dans ses bras contre son torse. Il sort un carré d’étoffe de sa poche de pantalon pour essuyer le sang qui coule abondamment de sa bouche et de ses narines.  
\- Stan tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils, tu te fais du mal.  
\- C’est toi qui me fais du mal !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- En préférant ce fichu tavernier à moi.  
\- Enfin Stan, tu vis sur l’Arcadia depuis plusieurs années maintenant, tu sais très bien que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi !  
\- Je sais mais pas comme je le désir.  
\- Arrête !  
\- Pourquoi lui, qu’est-ce qu’il a de plus que je n’ai pas ?  
\- Calme-toi je t’en prie, tu ne fais qu’empirer l’hémorragie !  
Le Capitaine est inquiet, il a l’habitude de ses malaises mais aujourd’hui le sang coule plus abondement qu’à l’accoutumée. Harlock essuie tendrement les pourtours de ses narines et de ses lèvres. Stan se met à tousser, étouffé par son propre sang. Il tâtonne le bras de son Capitaine, Harlock attrape sa main qui le cherchait.  
\- Ca va aller Stan !  
\- Je t’aime si fort Harlock !  
Le Capitaine de l’Arcadia à les larmes aux yeux, il ne sait que lui répondre. Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Stan qu’il respire profondément en serrant quelques mèches entre ses doigts, il le blottit un peu plus contre lui. C’est le seul genre de tendresse qu’il peut lui offrir.  
\- Embrasse-moi Harlock, juste une fois ?  
Stan s’évanoui dans les bras de son Capitaine. Les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux d'Harlock, ruissellent sur ses joues, incapable de les retenir.


	5. Chapitre V

A genoux, recroquevillé sur ce petit corps humain, Harlock le berce comme on endort un enfant. Il l’étreint ainsi quelques instants tenant des propos blasphématoires aux dieux, aux démons, et à bien d’autres divinités du bien et du mal.  
\- Je suis désolé ! Dit Harlock, la voix tremblante.  
Le Capitaine se maudit également d’être à l’origine de ce malaise. La santé de Stan se dégrade de jours en jours mais quoi qu’il fasse, le mal qui le ronge progresse. Il se relève avec Stan dans les bras et pèse les moindres détails de son visage.  
Il est pale et plus léger qu’une plume. Il a encore perdu du poids. Remarque Harlock.  
Le Capitaine le conduit dans sa chambre où il l’installe précieusement dans son lit. Il lui retire avec soins ses bottes, ses vêtements et rabat les draps de soie sur ce petit corps frissonnant. Il lui ajoute une couverture de plus pour qu’il soit bien au chaud. Il essuiera les dernières traces de sang sur ce visage enfantin blêmit par la maladie, avant de l’embrasser tendrement sur le front. Le Capitaine décide de veiller un moment son protégé. Il s’avachit péniblement sur le fauteuil de la chambre en posant les bras sur les appuis de celui puis croise les jambes. Sa tête se penche à la rencontre de sa main qui se pose sur ses lèvres, l’index entre la bouche et le nez, le pouce sous le menton. Il regarde fixement ce petit monticule de couverture dans son lit. Plongé dans ce souvenir récurrent, Harlock revit encore ce jour où Stan lui fit jurer d’exécuter une certaine tâche, le moment venu. Une dure constatation s’impose au Capitaine. Dans peu de temps, il sera dans l’obligation de tenir son engagement.  
\- Pas maintenant Stan, je ne suis pas prêt ! Dit-il en baissant la tête.  
Mais il ne le sera jamais de toute évidence.  
Harlock ressert un plus fort encore ses doigts autour de l’accoudoir du fauteuil. Sa tête se baisse faisant glisser ses cheveux sur ses joues comme pour dissimuler cette larme qui s’échappe de son œil gauche. Harlock, abattu, soupire et ferme les paupières.  
Il y a quelques années, Harlock fit une promesse à au jeune garçon. Lorsque la souffrance deviendra insupportable, le Capitaine devra le tuer de sa main. Le pirate promit de respecter cet engagement mais c’était sans compter qu’il s’attacherai à Stan qu’il considère comme un frère maintenant. Harlock a du mal à imaginer l’acte qu’il se devra d’exécuter.  
Le monde est vraiment injuste pense Harlock. La seule personne à qui il donnerai volontiers la mort pour qu’elle puisse vivre, d’une certaine manière, il ne peut pas lui offrir. Harlock tue de ses crocs et à le pouvoir de donner l’immortalité dans la mort. Malheureusement ces deux alternatives ne sont pas envisageables pour Stan. Le mousse est rongé d’un mal incurable malgré les bons soins qu’on lui administre.  
Le vampire n’est aucunement attiré par le sang qui coule dans les veines de son protégé. Celui-ci, contaminé par la maladie est un véritable poison pour Harlock. Néanmoins, pour son bien, le vampire goûtera son sang. Cette simple goutte de poison sur la langue à bien faillit causer sa perte. La semaine qui suivit cette expérience, Harlock fût gravement malade : sueurs froides, fièvre, vomissant tout le sang qu’il pouvait bien avaler. Sa consommation d’êtres humains avait triplée durant cette période.  
Harlock et Stan ne sont pas si différents l’un de l’autre finalement. Ils sont frères de sang si l’on peut dire ainsi. Pour vivre, ils se nourrissent d’hémoglobine. Ce lien les a certainement rapprochés dans un premier temps. Ensuite, ils sont devenus inséparables lorsque la tendresse s’est installée. La différence, l’un vit de par la mort, l’autre glisse inexorablement vers le repos éternel. Et ça ! Harlock ne veut pas l’entendre. Il devrait s’être endurci pourtant depuis ses centaines d’années où il a vu disparaitre de nombreux amis. Même l’entité de l’Arcadia est en colère devant cette réalité. Klaus affectionne particulièrement ce gosse avec qui il fit de nombreuses entourloupettes à l’équipage dans le dos d’Harlock qui lui, n’y voyait que du feu, lorsque Stan était plus jeune.  
L’Arcadia a parcouru des milliers de nœuds pour Stan sous l’ordre d’Harlock. Sa priorité, trouver un remède pour son mousse. Le Pirate s’arrêta dans de nombreuses villes sur je ne sais combien de terres inconnues, à la recherche d’un médecin ou bien, d’un sorcier susceptible de sauver son protégé. Puis un docteur français leur donnera les coordonnées d’un confrère anglais qui effectuait des recherches sur le sang humain. Harlock, Stan et le cuisto de l’Arcadia passeront presque un mois avec ce médecin qui finalement donnera du sursis à Stan. Mais les conditions pour administrer le traitement au moussaillon, Harlock n’est pas capable de le supporter longtemps, trop de tentation. Il apprendra tout de même la technique au cas où mais il confiera cette tâche à son cuisto qui habituellement s’occupe des amputations, des ablations d’organes et bien d’autres blessures toutes aussi saignantes sur l’Arcadia.  
La solution, la transfusion sanguine, directement du bras d’un homme à un autre. La partie technique est un peu plus complexe que la pratique de la transfusion. Il faut trouver un volontaire, faire des analyses pour confirmer la compatibilité du sang du donneur et du receveur. Une perte de temps considérable. Trois fois sur cinq l’hémoglobine du volontaire est disconvenant. Néanmoins, le cuisto maitrise le procéder. Pour Harlock, la chose va être beaucoup plus simple et rapide après avoir gouté le sang de Stan qui, comme vous le savez, aurait pu lui couter la vie. Rectification, qui aurait pu lui faire rejoindre Klaus sur les méandres de l’enfer. En fin gourmet, les subtilités et saveurs du sang humain n’ont aucun secret pour le vampire. Il lui suffit juste d’une goutte de son mets préféré sous le palais pour savoir si le donneur convient, ou pas.  
Depuis ce temps, Harlock part à la chasse pour deux lorsque que les cales de l’Arcadia sont vides. En ce qui concerne ses prisonniers qu’il recrute dans les ports où il fait escale ou lors de ses batailles sanguinaires, ils n’ont pas tous le destin, enfin si ! Disons plutôt que ceux qui sont en mesure de servir Stan ont un sursis, pas des plus agréable bien évidement. Ceux-là, sont réservés au mousse. Le pirate les isole des autres pour qu’ils aient une qualité de vie décente. Il les fait nourrir et vêtir correctement. Aussi, une hygiène corporelle leur est imposée qui n’est pas toujours bien appréciée des prisonniers. « Il est hors de question que du sang porc circule dans les veines de Stan ! » Se sont les mots du Capitaine prononcés aux pirates qui s’occupent de ces malheureux. Lorsque le prisonnier n’est plus d’aucune utilité au jeune moussaillon, le vampire en fait son repas pour ses ‘’petites faims’’, se plait-il à dire pour dédramatiser la situation. Stan sait qu’Harlock les tue parce qu’ils ne peuvent plus lui donner de sang, épuisés par les transfusions à répétition. Le gosse est un garçon sensible, à chaque fois qu’il apprend le décès de l’homme qu’il lui a permis de vivre un peu plus encore, Stan est triste.  
La situation est critique aujourd’hui. Stan a besoin de sang rapidement. Le dernier donneur est mort depuis quatre semaines. Les chasses récentes d’Harlock n’ont rien données. Leur dernier atout, Evans un pirate de l’Arcadia, n’est plus en mesure de soulager le mousse. Tous les hommes d’Harlock sont humains. Le vampire est assez expérimenté pour garder un équipage humain sans vouloir en faire ses repas. Il les choisit tout de même selon un certain critère pour ne pas être tenter lorsqu’il est affamé. L’être humain dégage une odeur propre à chacun et plus ou moins attirante selon les gouts du vampire. Donc, aucun homme de l’équipage ne titille les narines du Capitaine.  
Les hommes d’Harlock ont beaucoup d’empathie pour ce gosse. Pourtant il leurs en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu’il avait quelques années de moins. Il volait les bottes des pirates pendant leur sommeil, jetait à la mer leurs bouteilles de rhum cachées sous leur matelas et bien d’autres bêtises encore avec l’aide de qui vous savez. De nombreuses courses-poursuites ont eu lieu entre les hommes de l’Arcadia et Stan qui avait le don de se cacher derrière la cape du Capitaine et de se plaindre. Du coup se sont les pirates qui prenaient un savon.  
Une année, surpris par une glaciation rapide des mers du nord, l’Arcadia fut prisonnier des glaces. Le rostre était malheureusement rétracté à ce moment-là et ses rouages gelés. Lui qui joue le rôle de brise-glace dans ces circonstances, n’était plus d’aucune utilité. Une erreur que le Capitaine ne fera plus jamais. Tous les hommes ont dû briser la glace devant la proue de l’Arcadia à la pioche pour se libérer. Durant cette galère, Stan était très affaibli et aucun prisonnier à bord. L’équipage connaissaient les besoins du gosse et la nature d’Harlock aussi. Le Capitaine n’a jamais demandé à ses hommes de donner leur sang à Stan, c’est eux même qui se sont proposés de l’aider. Après le passage obligatoire devant Harlock, un seul fut compatible, Evans. Depuis ce temps quand une pénurie occasionnelle d’hémoglobine se présente, le pirate offre son sang au moussaillon.  
Le pauvre Evans, le cuisto lui à pompé tellement de sang depuis deux semaines que son état de santé n’est pas au beau fixe. Harlock et Stan se sont mis d’accord pour ne plus lui faire subir de transfusion avec les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Harlock a logé Evans dans une cabine de sous-officier pour qu’il puisse se reposer tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu’il se rétablisse complètement.  
Harlock se redresse sur son fauteuil.  
Il est très faible, son état m’inquiète. Evans ne pourra pas l’aider durant plusieurs jours. Attendons le nouvel arrivage demain soir ! Si les hommes que j’ai recrutés ce soir ne sont pas utiles à Stan, je devrai repartir à la chasse.  
Mis en appétit par Logan il y a moins d’une heure, Harlock est désormais nauséeux. La santé désastreuse de son protégé le rend malade. De le voir souffrir ainsi lui est insupportable. Il faut qu’il prenne l’air, même s’il ne le respire plus.  
Le pirate se revêt de son uniforme habituel : chemise, pantalons, bottes et cape noirs et sort de ses quartiers pour se rendre sur le pont de son navire.  
Harlock parcourt les onze mètres du pont de long en large depuis plus une demi-heure. Les hommes qui se reposent deux étages plus bas, entendent ses bottes claquées sur le plancher qui résonnent partout dans les entrailles de l’Arcadia. L’équipage est soucieux. Quand il fait ça, c’est qu’il est préoccupé et il n’aime pas quand le Capitaine est dans cet état. Il suppose que c’est dû à la dispute avec Stan, que certains ont entendu, sans pour autant connaitre le sujet.  
Harlock cesse de faire les cent pas, son esprit diverge sur Logan. L’incertitude l’obsède.  
Il faut qu’il monte à bord demain, je le veux ici avec moi ! Pense et désire le pirate.  
Harlock descend la passerelle de l’Arcadia qui le mène sur le quai. Il remonte le col de sa cape, balaie du regard les alentours du port qui sont déserts et se dirige vers le village.  
Logan est dans sa chambre. Lui aussi fait, si l’on peut dire ainsi, les cent pas dans ses quinze mètres carrés.  
Je ne peux pas abandonner mon père, que deviendra-t-il sans moi ? Il ne s’en remettra jamais !  
Logan se déshabille jetant ses vêtements dans le coin de sa chambre. Il attrape son bas pyjama sous son oreiller et l’enfile. Il s’approche du meuble de toilette où il se dévisage dans le miroir.  
Il va partir sans moi demain soir. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais.  
Logan baisse la tête en fermant les yeux et s’accroche au bord du meuble de toilette pour contenir ses émotions. Ses désirs d’aventures le pousse inévitablement à suivre le Capitaine de l’Arcadia. Puis, ces effervescences insensées qui lui traversent le corps en sa présence sont déconcertantes. Il veut les éprouver encore, c’est si…, enivrant ! Le simple fait d’y penser, Logan se donne une multitude de frisons dans dos. Le tavernier se secoue ta tête pour chasser ses idées. Il s’asperge d’eau froide contenue dans la vasque. Se frictionne énergiquement le visage pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui réagit aux moindres pensées pour le pirate. Mais c’est peine perdu.  
\- Fait ton baluchon, dis merde à ton père et rejoins-le ! Tire-toi sur ce bateau pirate, t’en meurs d’envie ! Se dit-il, le regard dans son reflet.  
Le tavernier se raisonne pensant qu’il a toute la nuit et la journée de demain pour y réfléchir. Poser le pour et le contre, il ne veut pas partir sur un coup tête. Il s’assoit en tailleur sur son lit qui se trouve devant la fenêtre. La taverne est située sur les hauteurs du village, sa chambre sur les toits, ce qui lui donne une vue imprenable sur les quais. A cette heure-ci, il fait nuit noire, Logan ne discerne pas grand-chose hormis quelles lueurs qui se diffusent dans la nuit.  
Où peut bien être ses quartiers ?  
Logan observe l’Arcadia, épiant tous les ombres qui passent devant les fenêtres de la poupe, espérant distinguer la silhouette du Capitaine. Après de longues minutes de réflexions sur ses doutes, ses désirs, le tavernier se laisse tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Son subconscient l’emmène loin, très très loin, sur ce beau galion qu’est l’Arcadia avec son Capitaine au regard ocré. Logan s’endort avec un sourire discret sur les lèvres.  
On frappe à la porte. Logan sursaute.  
Hein ? Ce ne peut pas être Maiwenn elle est partie chez sa tante ! Père, que me veut-t-il ?  
Logan se lève pour lui ouvrir.  
\- Père qui y a-t-il ?  
Mais c’est l’homme de toutes ses tentations qui se dresse devant lui.  
\- Bonsoir Logan, je peux entrer ?  
\- Heu… !  
Le tavernier n’a pas le temps de répondre que le pirate pose sa main sur son torse l’obligeant à reculer et s’introduit sans invitation dans sa chambre.  
Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ici ? Ce n’est certainement pas mon père qu’il a conduit jusque dans ma chambre !  
Logan s’appuie contre la porte en croisant les bras après l’avoir refermée.  
\- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous introduire ici ?  
\- Aucune importance, je voulais m’entretenir avec toi.  
\- Si c’est pour me demander de vous suivre et bien sachez que je n’ai pas encore pris de décision !  
\- C’est donc là que tu vis ? Dit-il en balayant la pièce du regard.  
\- Mmm !  
Harlock se met à l’aise en déposant sa cape sur le lit et revient sur le tavernier. Il le détaille d’un regard sombre. Logan dégluti, fort impressionné par la présence du Capitaine dans sa chambre.  
\- Merde, cette pièce est plus petite que mon cabinet de toilette ! Dit Harlock en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Peut-être mais c’est chez moi !  
\- Sur l’Arcadia tu pourrais avoir des quartiers d’officier si tu te débrouilles bien.  
Logan est un peu déconcerté, il ne comprend pas bien la situation.  
Pourquoi vient-il me recruter jusque dans ma chambre ?  
Harlock entreprend de faire le tour de la garçonnière. Il commence par ce petit meuble de toilette à sa droite où il y fait glisser très lentement ses serres métalliques. Logan grimace, le son strident émit par ses griffes indispose ses tympans. Ensuite, adossée au mur suivant, une armoire que le pirate entreprend d’ouvrir. Il observe le contenant et en retire une chemise blanche qu’il déplie. Il l’examine à bout de bras. Harlock se retourne sur Logan sourire en coin puis lâche cette chemise qui tombe à terre. Le pirate s’avance, pose un pied dessus, puis l’autre. Logan se redresse, interloqué par le comportement du pirate.  
\- C’est ta chemise du dimanche ? Ho, pardonne-moi alors ! Ce genre de chiffon, mes hommes l’utilise habituellement pour lustrer les bois de mon navire !  
L’échine de Logan se courbe, ses sourcils se froncent, agacée par l’arrogance du pirate.  
\- Vous êtes irrespectueux !  
\- En combattant avec moi tu obtiendrais de nombreuses richesses. Tu pourrais te vêtir de soie et de satin, parés de fils d’or !  
\- Je ne cherche pas la luxure.  
Harlock poursuit son inspection en s’approchant du lit de Logan.  
\- Ceci est la paillasse où tu allonges ta future femme ?  
\- Ça suffit, sortez d’ici ! S’écrit Logan très en colère.  
En se retournant, Harlock affiche une certaine irritabilité. Son regard sombre balaie cette pièce ridicule puis, s’abat sur Logan. Le visage d’Harlock expriment toutes les caractéristiques d’une bête sauvage. La bouche de Logan s’entrouvre, ses yeux s’écarquillent lorsque le pirate fonce droit sur lui comme un boulet canon. Logan tourne la tête sur le côté et ferme les yeux aussi forts qu’il le peut.  
La peur au ventre, Logan se raidit. Son cœur tape si fort contre sa poitrine qu’il pourrait la transpercer. Mais rien ne se passe, il devine juste la présence d’Harlock tout près. Il tente de lever le bout du nez. Au même instant, le poing d’Harlock vient heurter la porte à l’oreille du tavernier qui sursaute.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je dise ou que je fasse pour que tu viennes avec moi ?  
Tout se bouscule dans la tête du tavernier. Les paroles du pirate fusionnent avec les effets que lui procure son corps lorsqu’il songe au Capitaine de l’Arcadia. Logan est une personne très introvertie exprimant rarement ses envies, ses désirs. Pourtant, aujourd’hui face à Harlock, ses réserves vont disparaitre.  
La main griffée du pirate se trouve là, devant son nez. Il suit du regard ce bras, cette épaule, cette clavicule pour s’arrêter sur ce bijou rougeoyant qui se balance d’avant en arrière devant cette chemise entrouverte.  
\- Que vous me laissiez toucher vos cheveux ! Dit-il en levant sensiblement le menton.  
Logan se mord la lèvre supérieure lorsque son regard s’arrête sur cette bouche de la tentation finement dessinée. Cette bouche il meurt d’envie de la prendre dans un baiser passionné.  
\- Quoi !  
\- Je voudrais passer la main dans vos cheveux !  
\- Et je dois supposer que cela t’aidera à savoir si tu viens avec moi ou pas ?  
\- Si vous appréciez je partirai avec vous ! Osait -il dire.  
Sans approbation du pirate, le tavernier introduit sa main dans ses cheveux. Harlock se redresse ce qui les fait serpenter entre ses doigts. Le tavernier les regarde retomber gracieusement sur sa poitrine. Ils sont comme il l’imaginait, doux comme du satin. De repasser ses doigts dans ces mèches brunes est irrésistible. Logan approche de nouveau sa main vers le visage du pirate qui la stoppe net en s’emparant fermement de son poignet. Logan tressaille. C’est peut-être une fois de trop ? Logan attend un refus plongé dans ce regard ocré qui le dévisage durement.  
Contre toute attente, Harlock guide sa main de Logan jusqu’à sa joue balafrée. Le tavernier est agréablement surpris par le geste du pirate qui atteste que l’attirance est réciproque. Il parcourt du bout des doigts cette profonde cicatrice. Guidé par le désir il effleure sensuellement les pourtours de cette bouche entre ouverte. Logan n’est plus maitre de ses actes. Dans le même instant, il saisit Harlock par la hanche l’attirant contre son bassin et l’agrippe par la nuque l’obligeant à se pencher sur lui. Une main s’empare de la taille de Logan et une autre remonte le long de son dos jusqu’aux omoplates. Logan se tend sous la caresse sensiblement appuyée des griffes d’Harlock. Le pirate le recule contre la porte qui ressert un peu plus l’étreinte. Un râle de plaisir s’échappe de la gorge de Logan au contact de sa poitrine contre la sienne. Le choc de sa tête contre la porte lui fait perdre le peu de lucidité qui lui reste, l’entrave est trop puissante. Noyé dans cette matière brune et soyeuse, il s’enivre de son parfum suave et animale. Logan frissonne, au souffle chaud dans son oreille, lorsque le pirate lui chuchote ces mots de sa voix grave.  
\- Tu veux vraiment cela Logan ?  
\- je n’en sais rien.  
Front contre tempe, leurs visages s’effleurent, narine contre narine.  
\- Tu veux que je t’aide à savoir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Que sais-tu alors ?  
\- Que vous êtes mon obsession la plus dévorante.  
Les lèvres d’Harlock effleurent le coin de son œil puis ses cils. Par le frisson, les doigts de Logan se resserrent sur sa nuque du pirate emprisonnant une poignée de ses cheveux. D’une douceur extrême, cette bouche de la tentation poursuit son chemin vers son oreille. Logan perd le contrôle de son corps qui répond aux moindres caresses d’Harlock, tel un automate dirigé par les mains de son manipulateur. Emprisonné dans cette étreinte dont il ne veut absolument pas se défaire, Logan impuissant, laisse cette bouche dérivée jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
\- Je peux donc obtenir tout ce que je veux de toi dans ces conditions mon cher tavernier ! Murmure Harlock au coin de sa bouche avec son sourire narquois.  
\- Vous me tenez dans vos griffes Capitaine !  
Logan tourne sensiblement la tête pour obtenir le fruit de sa tentation qui lui effleure le coin des lèvres mais s’échappe à chaque fois qu’il est près du but. Haletant de désir pour son pirate, Logan se délecte de la sensualité de l’homme qui le fait céder.  
\- Montrez-moi.  
\- Si cela est ton désir, je crois ne pas pouvoir résister…, viens !  
L’étreinte se relâche, les poumons de Logan inspire une courte bouffée d’air. Cependant son souffle reste court sachant que son désir sera assouvi. Sans résistance il se laisse guider dans son lit par le pirate.  
Dehors, les chiens du quartier se mettent à aboyer faisant sursauter Logan qui s’assoit dans son lit, à bout de souffle et en sueur.  
Logan est complètement bouleverser par ce…, fantasme.  
Ce n’est pas possible, je peux pas rêver de lui de cette manière !  
Les chiens des alentours continuent leur grand fracas qui surpasse les hauteurs du village. Logan reprend son souffle et un battement de cœur plus raisonnable. Il se demande bien pourquoi ces bestioles font un tel tintamarre à cette heure aussi tardive. Le tavernier colle le nez à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui a bien pu alerter les canidés. C’est une nuit sans lune, le noir domine. Impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit.  
Il n’y a rien dehors, ces sales cabots m’ont réveillé pour rien. Se dit Logan en se recouchant irrité.  
Est-ce le fait que ces chiens l’ont réveillé coupant court à son rêve le plus fou qui l’a excédé ? Certainement !  
Les chiens n’avaient pas tort pour autant, il y avait bien du mouvement. Deux hommes descendaient la rue en direction du port. L’un d’entre eux s’arrêta sous les fenêtres de Logan.  
\- Qui y a-t-il Harlock ? Demande Yullian.  
Le pirate n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il s’était arrêté devant la porte de la taverne avant de lever les yeux sur ses fenêtres de toit. Ce n’était pas le hasard qui le stoppait ici mais une intuition. Son esprit lui faisait savoir qu’il occupait les pensées du jeune tavernier. Harlock sourit.  
Si mon esprit devine ses pensées, j’ai toutes les chances de le revoir dans quelques heures.  
\- Rien, je craignais que nous soyons suivis. Répond Harlock à Yullian.  
\- Ha, ces satanées bestioles, elles aboient pour pas grand-chose.  
\- Rentrons, je voudrais savoir comment se porte Stan.  
Finalement, après avoir quitté le port, Harlock avait retrouvé Yullian dans une petite ruelle du village. Le quartier maitre était en train de séduire une charmante jeune fille qui vendait ses dernières miches de pain. Mais la tentative échoua à l’arrivée du père de celle-ci. Yullian fut sauvé par son Capitaine, de la montagne qui voulait lui casser la figure pour avoir voulu séduire sa petite vierge. Harlock avait persuadé le père que son quartier maitre n’était pas en possession de sa lucidité par l’abus d’alcool. Il lui acheta ses dernières miches de pain en guise de dédommagement et le conflit se stoppa là. Les deux pirates continuèrent leur recherche de lieux à boire distribuant des quignons de pain aux mendiants. Bredouilles, après avoir déambulés dans toutes les rues du village, le Capitaine et son quartier maître décidèrent de retourner sur l’Arcadia.  
De retour à bord, Harlock se rend dans ses quartiers. Ses préoccupations pour Logan ont laissé place à celles de Stan. Il dépose sa cape sur son fauteuil et ses armes sur son directoire. A pas de loup, il entre dans sa chambre où Stan se repose. Harlock est envahi d’une peur rarement ressentit, des pensées sombres s’emparent de lui. Hésitant il s’approche de son lit. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, l’odeur de Stan lui remplit les narines.  
Il est toujours là ! Se rassure Harlock.  
De trouver son mousse sans vie est une hantise de tous les jours. Il s’est préparé à ce jour qui approche rapidement avec les malaises de Stan de plus en plus fréquents mais ne veut pas si résigner.  
\- Harlock ? Dit Stan en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.  
\- Je lui là ! Dit le pirate en s’asseyant près de son protégé.  
\- Où étais-tu, j’ai crié ton nom tout à l’heure mais tu n’étais pas là !  
\- Je suis sorti un moment.  
\- Prend moi dans tes bras !  
\- Tu n’es plus un enfant enfin !  
\- Si je dois mourir aujourd’hui, je veux que ce soit dans tes bras.  
\- Stan !  
Mais Harlock cédera une nouvelle fois au caprice du gosse.  
Dans un autre lieu, les décisions d’un tavernier sont définitivement prises.


	6. Chapitre VI

Harlock s’endormira avec son mousse dans les bras.   
En fin de matinée, plongé dans un profond sommeil, il sera réveillé par les gémissements de Stan. Le Capitaine pensait qu’il rêvait.  
\- Tout va bien Stan !  
Le mousse se tort de douleurs, tous ses muscles sont tétanisés et le moindre mouvement est une torture.  
\- J’ai si mal Harlock !  
\- Tiens le coup jusqu'à ce soir, parmi les nouveaux hommes peut-être que l’un d’entre eux pourra te soulager.  
\- Harlock, honore ta promesse maintenant !  
\- Le moment n’est pas encore venu.  
\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
\- je sens que la vie est encore présente en toi, la douleur est dû au manque.  
\- Et si aucun d’eux n’est compatible ?  
\- j’irai au village, je trouverai la personne qui te convient, même si je dois faire un carnage.  
\- il serait tellement plus simple pour toi que tu me tues maintenant.  
Harlock se dégage du corps de Stan tout en douceur pour ne pas accentuer ses douleurs. Il lui tourne le dos en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit. Les coudes posés sur les cuisses, la tête entre les mains, le Capitaine ferme les yeux. Il inspire profondément et silencieusement pour que le gosse ne détecte pas son désarroi. La dureté de ces mots lui transperce le cœur. Stan lui réclame de plus en plus souvent d’exécuter sa promesse qu’il n’est pas prêt à honorer.  
\- Cesse tes bêtises, je vais sur le pont, j’ai des ordres à donner à Yullian. Dit-il en se levant.  
Harlock essaie surtout de dissimuler sa face au mousse. Il pense ne pas avoir été assez prévoyant, qu’il aurait dû embarquer à bord de l’Arcadia plus de personnes compatibles avec Stan lors de leur dernière escale. Quand il souffre de cette manière, Harlock se mutilerait pour lui s’il le pouvait. Le pirate a pris la responsabilité de veiller sur son bien-être et quand il manque à son devoir, la culpabilité s’affiche sur son visage et le gosse ne le supporte pas. Cela pourrait tourner au drame. Saoul, Harlock lui a souvent répété qui ne lui survivrait pas dans ce cas-là, qu’il le mordrait pour les tuer tous les deux s’il agonisait à cause de sa négligence involontaire.  
\- Mais il fait jour ! Lui répond Stan.  
\- Le soleil ne percera pas aujourd’hui, je peux sortir.  
\- je retourne dans ma chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer correctement à ton retour, une longue nuit t’attend.  
Stan tente de s’extirper du lit de son Capitaine mais en vain. Ses muscles durs comme de la roche sont incontrôlables.  
Du coin de l’œil, le Capitaine se rend bien compte que le gosse est incapable de se lever.  
\- Non reste ici, je prendrai la deuxième chambre.  
Le mousse se laisse retomber dans le lit dans un profond soupir.  
\- Comme tu voudras. Dit Stan le visage marqué par la douleur.  
Harlock sort de sa chambre et s’adosse à celle-ci une fois fermée, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
C’est pas vrai ! C’est une torture de le voir souffrir par ma faute.  
En tant que vampire, Harlock est sans pitié pour ses proies comme ses congénères. En tant que pirate idem, le Capitaine est insensible à la douleur de son ennemi lorsqu’il le lacère de sa lame. Ses deux conditions font de lui une vraie bête féroce. Comment peut-il éprouver la moindre tendresse pour un être humain qui logiquement est soit sa proie ou son ennemi. Impensable n’est-ce pas ? L’exception à la règle peut-être ! Harlock serait-il l’entorse à ces deux fatalités ?  
Le Capitaine se ressaisit, il attrape à la volée sa cape sur son fauteuil sur lequel dormait Tori-San. L’animal l’observe pendant qu’il glisse ses armes dans sa ceinture et endosse sa cape.  
\- Tori, tu viens ?  
Le volatile ouvre un bec à se démantibuler les mâchoires, scrute de nouveau le pirate de ses grands yeux rouges et se secoue la tête de droite à gauche.  
\- Il fait trop froid dehors ? Lui demande Harlock.  
La bestiole hoche la tête de bas en haut.  
\- Bon, je vais sur le pont tout seul alors ?  
Tori s’ébouriffe les plumes, Harlock sourit.   
-Tu ressemble à une vieille et horrible chose noire.  
L’oiseau lui envoie un de ses cris stridents.  
\- Tu n’es pas trop courageux ce matin !  
Le cormoran lui tourne le dos comme vexé. Tori-San est un oiseau étrange, on l’affilie à cette espèce mais à vrai dire il ne ressemble à aucun autre volatile connu dans ce monde. Un long bec jaune dont la mandibule inférieure est très fine et la supérieure, élargie et bombée à son extrémité. Une tête ronde comme une pomme avec de grands yeux écarlate et un long cou pas plus large qu’une drisse. Des plumes fines et longues, noires comme l’ébène, ressemblant davantage à des poils d’ailleurs. Enfin cet animal est aussi effrayant que son maitre originel.  
N’ayant plus aucun espoir que Tori-San ne le suive, Harlock part donc seul sur le pont, à la rencontre de son quartier maitre.  
\- Que fais- tu ici à cette heure-là, tu devrais dormir ? Lui dit Yullian.  
\- Stan m’a réveillé, il souffre beaucoup ce matin.  
\- Il faut lui trouver un donneur rapidement.   
\- C’est pour cela que je suis ici. Dès que les nouveaux seront là ce soir, je veux que tu viennes me réveiller, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Je serai dans la deuxième chambre, Stan est dans la mienne. Je te laisse le commandement de l’Arcadia. Veilles à ce que les vivres pour les hommes et les munitions soient bien à bord avant la tombée de la nuit.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, l’équipage est déjà parti chercher nos réserves pour notre départ ce soir.  
Le Capitaine tape sur l’épaule de Yullian et lui sourit.  
\- Je ne m’inquiète pas mon ami, j’ai une entière confiance en toi.  
Harlock retourne d’un pas nonchalant dans ses quartiers. Il ouvre la porte de sa cabine silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Stan. Il s’assoit sur son fauteuil, se sert une coupe de bon vin français qu’il prendra le temps de déguster avec pour seule pensée, Logan.  
Il était complètement perdu hier soir ! Je sais que j’occupe son esprit mais sera-t-il assez fort pour prendre la décision de me suivre.  
Son verre avalé, Harlock se rend dans sa deuxième chambre pour s’y reposer jusqu’au crépuscule.  
Après son réveil brutal cette nuit par les chiens du quartier, Logan eu un sommeil agité. Le tavernier se lève vers dix heures, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux gonflés par sa mauvaise nuit. Ses pensées vont à son père et sa future femme, enfin plus maintenant. Le cœur de Logan bat pour une autre personne. Quant à son père, et bien, ce n’est plus lui qui dirigera sa vie. Voilà qui est dit mais comment leur annoncer la nouvelle, comment les affronter ?  
Je vais profondément les décevoir mais je ne veux plus de cette vie, ce n’est pas moi. Je veux me battre jusqu'à la mort pour obtenir des richesses à ne plus quoi en faire. Faire couler le sang et tuer pour obtenir ce que je convoite. Je veux être un homme d’Harlock, je le veux lui.  
Le tavernier se secoue la tête à cette dernière pensée.  
Ha, il m’offre la vie dont j’ai toujours rêvé, je dois l’idolâtrer.  
Après réflexion, Logan n’est plus trop convaincu par ses mots.  
Merde, arrête de te mentir Logan, ce n’est pas du tout ça et tu le sais !  
Logan attrape son fourre-tout au-dessus de son armoire et réfléchit à ce qu’il pourrait bien emmener avec lui. A vrai dire, pas grand-chose, tout ce qui se trouve dans cette chambre, il n’y porte aucun intérêt, hormis ses livres de pirates, bien sûr ! Il enfourne dans son sac ceux qu’il n’a pas encore dévoré et quelques vêtements.  
Si je partais sans rien dire ! Noonn, soit un homme Logan, assume tes choix, même s’ils ne les acceptent pas, ce sont les tiens.  
Le tavernier s’installe sur son lit les coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mains sur les joues. Son regard voit loin de là. Le port, la baie puis enfin le large qui fuit vers l’océan atlantique. Sauf que sa vue but systématiquement sur l’Arcadia qui est là, amarré à quai. Logan l’observe pendant de longues minutes avec envie, avec impatience.  
Il est vraiment magnifique ce navire ! Dans quelques heures je serai à bord et je serai l’un de ses pirates.  
Logan ne descendra pas pour prendre son petit déjeuner, n’y pour le repas de midi. Son estomac est noué par ce qu’il doit annoncer aux deux personnes qu’il aime le plus en ce monde, à part peut-être un certain Capitaine ! Il va s’exercer à formuler quelques phrases pour annoncer son départ à son père jusqu'à ce que Maiwenn, de retour de chez sa tante, vienne frapper à sa porte.  
\- Logan, tu es là ? Ouvre-moi vite, je suis de retour !  
Le tavernier a le sang qui ne fait qu’un tour lorsqu’il entend sa voix.   
Le moment est venu je crois !  
Logan qui était allongé sur son lit se lève pour lui ouvrir. Elle se jette à son cou pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Logan se contracte, il n’apprécie pas vraiment les lèvres de Maiwenn sur les siennes.  
\- Tu m’as tellement manqué ! Dit-elle, très enthousiasme de retrouver son charmant Logan.  
Logan met fin à leur étreinte en la repoussant sèchement et lui tourne le dos. Maiwenn exprime un certain malaise après cet accueil glacial en posant les yeux sur le sac de Logan au pied de son lit.  
\- Qu’est ce qu’il se passe Logan ?   
Le tavernier ne répond pas, étouffé par ce qu’il a à lui dire.  
\- Tu vas quelque part ?  
\- Oui ! Dit-il d’un ton grave.  
\- Tu as l’air si sérieux, qu’est ce qui se passe enfin ?  
\- Est-ce que mon père est en bas ?  
\- Oui, il prépare les diners avec maman, pourquoi ?  
\- Descends, je vous rejoins dans un instant, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux.  
\- Qui y a-t-il Logan, tu me fais peur ?  
\- Descend je te dis, et attendez-moi devant le comptoir.  
Maiwenn à les larmes aux yeux, l’attitude de Logan ne présage rien de bon, ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes d’être aussi froid. Et puis ce sac là, au pied son lit, indique qu’il va partir effectivement.  
La pauvre petite, elle dévale les escaliers en pleurs appelant le père de Logan. Alerté par les cris de la jeune femme le tavernier sort de sa cuisine, torchon à la main.  
\- Que t’arrive-t-il Maiwenn !  
\- C’est…, c’est…Logan monsieur, il…, il… !  
\- Calme toi, qu’est-ce qu’il a Logan ?  
Maiwenn est tellement bouleversée qu’elle a du mal à prononcer un mot à la suite d’un autre.  
\- Il…, s’en va !  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Il veut que …, nous l’attendions ici.  
\- Je ne comprends rien Maiwenn, partir où ?  
\- je…, n’sais pas monsieur…, il s’en va, c’est tout ce que je sais.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend ?  
Des pas se font entendre dans les escaliers. Le père de Logan et Maiwenn lèvent les yeux sur le tavernier qui descend sac sur l’épaule. Logan s’approche d’eux à quelques mètres, des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues.   
\- Logan, qu’est ce qui se passe, où vas-tu !  
Le jeune tavernier déglutit et se racle la gorge. Ce qui l’a à leur dire est coincé là.  
Le jour décline et laissera bientôt place à une obscurité qui va s’installer pour une longue nuit d’hiver. Yullian achève l’inventaire de leurs réserves prévues pour leur voyage. Il ne faut rien oublier, la route du retour sera longue. Il n’y aura pas beaucoup d’occasion pour ravitailler, hormis le pillage des navires qui auront la malchance de croiser l’Arcadia. De plus, le navire regorge de richesses que les hommes ont obtenu durant leurs nombreux combats. Il est temps pour le Capitaine et ses hommes de renter chez eux, sur leurs îles pour y déposer leurs trésors.   
Sur l’Arcadia des hommes sont gravement blessés par ces combats sanguinaires. Il n’y a pas que l’ennemi qui souffre dans ces batailles, les pirates en paient le prix fort parfois, ce sont des humains eux aussi. Même si leurs plaies sont cicatrisées, leur corps pour certains sont meurtris à tout jamais. Une main est manquante, une jambe, un œil, enfin bref, de rentrer définitivement chez eux est un souhait profond après des années de lutte, d’horreur. Ils aspirent à une retraite bien méritée dont les sept péchés capitaux règnent en maître.  
Un privilège accordé par Klaus et maintenu par Harlock, est d’offrir à l’équipage le droit de séjourner jusqu'à la fin de leur vie sur les îles de la mort. Tous les hommes, passé un certain âge et ou blessés grièvement, finissent leurs jours tranquilles sur ces îles que Klaus leurs à tous légués. Cet archipel perdu dans l’océan atlantique est protégé par des brumes à couper au couteau et surtout bercé par des récifs aussi tranchant que des hachoirs à viande, pardon à bateaux, les deux en fait. Les fonds entourant l’archipel en sont témoins, ils sont truffés d’épaves. Seul l’Arcadia connait le chemin à travers ces barrières naturelles. De nombreuses fois, il fut pourchassé jusqu’aux portes des îles de la mort. A ce jour, aucun navire n’a réussi à lécher les rivages du sanctuaire de Klaus.  
\- C’est bon les gars ! Tout le monde à table avant de partir. Dit Yullian satisfait de son travail.  
Le Capitaine met un point d’honneur à nourrir correctement ses cent quarante hommes à bord. Ils se relaient sur deux heures pour avoir toujours un minimum de marins en poste. A bord un espace avec tables et bancs leur sont réservés pour les deux repas servis quotidiennement. Les vivres sont variées, des fruits et des légumes qui se conservent à peu près bien pour le début du voyage. Des animaux vivants sont embarqués, poules, porcs, moutons et proposés aux menus. Les hommes prennent soins d’eux car ils savent très bien qu’ils seront dans leur assiettes durant le voyage. Des bêtes bien nourris et des enclos propres font la qualité de leur nourriture. Il y a de bons pêcheurs aussi parmi l’équipage qui enrichissent la diversité de leurs repas. Un cuistot, aidé par deux apprentis cuisinier, évoluent dans cette cuisine dotée de fourneaux dernier cri. Un vrai cordon bleu ce coq, pour rien au monde les pirates ne changeraient de cuistot. C’est certainement pour cela qu’ils sont si forts les hommes d’Harlock. En général, sur les navires des pirates ou des corsaires, les hommes crèvent la faim et sont rongés par le scorbut. Ils sont nourris de biscuits infames infestés de vers. Ils dorment à même les sols humides et crasseux avec pour compagnons de chambre, les rats. Il est évident que lors d’un affrontement avec les hommes de l’Arcadia, ils ne font pas le poids contre ces molosses en bonne santé et bien alimentés.  
En rejoignant le pont Yullian constate que la nuit ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez et que quelques hommes recrutés hier soir sont déjà devant l’Arcadia et attendent.   
Je vais manger un morceau vite fait en attendant que se présente le reste du dernier chargement puis je vais réveiller Harlock. Pense Yullian sourire en coin.  
Pendant ce temps, un drame se déroule chez les taverniers.  
\- Tu es fou mon fils, quelle mouche t’as piqué ? Dit le père de Logan.  
\- je veux naviguer depuis toujours et tu le sais, sauf que tu ne veux pas l’admettre. Lui répond Logan.  
\- Tu as bien conscience que si tu franchis cette porte, tu ne pourras plus jamais la passer dans l’autre sens, il est hors de question que je tolère ces sottises d’enfant gâté.  
\- Père, ton chantage n’y changera rien.  
Maiwenn qui se tenait derrière le père de Logan se rue sur le jeune tavernier pour lui tambouriner la poitrine avec les poings.  
\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, nous devons nous mariés au printemps.  
Logan arrive tant bien que mal à lui saisir les poignets pour qu’elle cesse le martelage sur son torse.  
\- Non Maiwenn, il n’y a plus de mariage.  
\- Tu m’aimes plus ?  
\- Je ne t’ai jamais aimé, du moins pas comme tu l’entends.  
La jeune fille fait deux pas en arrière pour mieux dévisager le tavernier. Elle l’observe dans le fond des yeux puis, un certain soir lui revient en mémoire.  
\- Mais oui ! C’est évidement, c’est lui qui t’as mis toutes ces idées en tête, hein ?  
Logan ne sait quoi lui répondre.  
\- Le pirate d’avant-hier soir, tu le connaissais n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Non Maiwenn, pas à ce moment-là.  
\- Tu l’as donc rencontré de nouveau et il a réussi à te convaincre.  
\- Oui !  
\- Et toi tu te laisses entrainer par ce…, ce sauvage des mers !  
\- C’est exactement ce que je veux devenir Maiwenn.  
A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la brunette lui retourne une claque par la colère, la déception ou par bien d’autres frustrations. Logan ne bronche pas.  
Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je viens de briser son avenir. Pense-t-il.  
Son père le giflera à son tour du revers de la main. Logan recule par la violence du choc, la main de son père a frappé fort.   
\- Logan, je te le répète une dernière fois, si tu franchis cette porte, il est inutile de revenir ici.  
Logan se frotte la joue meurtrie par les deux gifles qu’il vient de recevoir. Le père et le fils se dévisagent de leurs grands yeux bruns identiques. Logan cherche une onze de courage pour claquer la porte de la taverne derrière lui.  
HARLOCK ! Aidez-moi à partir d’ici !  
Yullian a fini de dîner, il s’empresse d’aller au-devant de la proue pour observer les futurs prisonniers qui attendent sur le quai et de les compter.  
Ils sont pratiquement tous arrivés, je les fais monter à bord et je vais réveiller Harlock.  
\- Descendez la passerelle, montée des nouveaux ! S’écrit Yullian aux pirates présents sur le pont.  
Le quartier maitre descend les escaliers qui le mènent au deuxième pont. Au fond se trouve logiquement l’espace réservé aux sous-officiers mais Harlock en a fait en partie ses quartiers. Il a fait modifier deux cabines pour n’en faire qu’une, certainement plus spacieuse que celle prévue à l’origine pour le Capitaine de l’Arcadia. Mais ce n’est pas pour le confort qu’Harlock modifia ces cabines, celle du Capitaine était tout à fait correcte. Sauf qu’il fut impossible pour lui de s’approprier les quartiers de son vieil ami, surtout que celui-ci les hante jour et nuit. Il décida de laisser ces appartements intacts pour Klaus.  
Yullian ouvre la porte de la deuxième chambre du Capitaine.  
\- Harlock ! Debout, c’est l’heure.  
Mais aucun signe de vie du Capitaine, pardon ceci ne s’applique pas pour lui, aucun mouvement, il dort profondément. Yullian s’approche un peu plus en haussant la voix.  
\- CAPITAINE ! réveille-toi, les prisonniers sont à bord.  
Sous les draps de soie un corps se meut.  
\- Est-ce que Logan est là ?  
\- Hein !  
\- le tavernier, est-il à bord ?  
\- Heu, je ne l’ai pas vu mais les nouveaux sont en avance sur l’horaire, peut-être arrivera -t- il plus tard.   
\- tu as certainement raison. Lui répond Harlock en essayant de s’extraire de ses draps entortillés autour de lui. Une chevelure brune tout en pagaille apparait, puis un corps et enfin, son visage.  
\- Merde Harlock, tu as la tête d’un mort. Lui dit son quartier maitre en lui souriant.  
\- Merci pour le compliment Yullian.  
\- je t’attends sur le pont.  
\- J’arrive, donne-moi une demi-heure.  
Le quartier maître s’en retourne sur le pont. Harlock est déçu, il pensait être réveillé avec une bonne nouvelle. Harlock médite assit sur le bord de son lit.  
Sera-t-il là lorsque je présenterai sur le pont ?   
L’heure fatidique approche. Harlock saura dans peu de temps s’il repart sur les océans avec ou sans lui.


	7. Chapitre VII

Après quelques minutes à rêvasser que son tavernier serait à bord de son navire dans peu de temps, Harlock enfile un kimono de soie rouge et noir tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il s’inquiète pour Stan.  
Il faut que je sache si tout va bien.  
Le Capitaine s’avance sur la pointe des pieds, pour éviter que le plancher de bois ne craque trop bruyamment. Il ouvre la porte et détecte instantanément l’odeur de Stan qui lui indique que le gosse est toujours en vie. Il s’approche plus encore et lui passe une main dans les cheveux.   
Tout va bien, il dort paisiblement. Maintenant passons à l’essentiel, un donneur pour Stan et Logan à bord. Se serait parfait pour commencer ma journée ! Se plait-il à penser.   
Mais ce sera de courte durée, le corps du vampire sera soudainement envahi par les émotions ressentis par Logan. Harlock est transpercé de sentiments qui lui font mal. La douleur du cœur, la souffrance du corps, voilà ce que lui envoie le tavernier. Il saisit faiblement les mots de Logan dans sa tête, ils viennent de loin mais Harlock a entendu son appel à l’aide.  
\- Logan, fiche le camp d’ici ! Lui crie Harlock, seul dans ses quartiers, secoué par ce qu’il éprouve.  
Puis, plus rien, ce qui ne rassure pas Harlock.  
J’espère qu’il m’a entendu.  
Après une toilette, Harlock s’empresse de s’habiller et de s’armer. Il traverse le couloir du deuxième pont d’une démarche nonchalante comme à son habitude. Un petit jeu auquel il s’apprête régulièrement, le fait sourire. Il fait claquer les talons de ses bottes sur les girons de l’escalier avant de faire son apparition sur le pont. Ce bruit angoisse ses hommes et il le sait mais, de les taquiner un peu, l’amuse. Il s’avance jusqu'à la barre où son quartier maitre et timonier l’attend. Son sourire en coin va très vite disparaître, l’odeur des hommes fraichement montés à bord lui titille les narines, sauf celle de Logan.  
Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il fait !   
Son espoir s’affaiblit.  
\- Yullian, tu leur dis comment ça se passe maintenant et essayons de faire vite pour Stan.  
\- Très bien Capitaine.  
Le quartier maître s’avance vers les nouveaux venus qui se sont entassés à l’avant du navire. Le Capitaine les observe de la barre, disons plutôt qui les sent. Sur la quarantaine d’hommes qui l’a recruté hier soir, une dizaine deviendront des membres de l’Arcadia dont Logan. Il faut qu’il remplace les hommes qui l’a perdu au combat et ceux qui sont grièvement blessés. Il lui faut assez de pirates pour manœuvrer l’Arcadia pour leur retour. Les autres, bien, vous connaissez déjà leur destin.  
\- Messieurs, dans un moment je vais vous demander de vous mettre en file indienne et de faire la queue devant les quartiers du Capitaine. Vous allez vous présenter à lui individuellement et accepter les conditions d’engagement sur ce navire. Dit d’une voix portante le quartier maitre.  
Les hommes commencent à s’approcher de la barre où se tient le Capitaine qui recule. Il ne veut pas trop tenter le diable, il a faim. Harlock les observe avec insistance. Ils sont nombreux, peut-être que cet arome dont il cherche désespérément à s’enivrer est noyé dans ce flux aux fragrances multiples. Rien à faire, le parfum avec lequel il désire se remplir les narines n’est pas diffusé dans l’air. Ses mâchoires se resserrent, son regard s’assombrit, Logan n’est pas là. Le Capitaine appelle son quartier maître qui le rejoint sur le champ.  
\- Yullian, le premier tu me le fais venir maintenant et seul.  
\- Tu as faim ?  
\- Oui, je ne peux pas suivre le protocole pour Stan dans ses conditions.  
\- Pas soucis, dans deux minutes ton repas sera servi et je fais préparer la chaloupe.  
\- S’il te plait, Merci Yullian.  
Devant la première marche de l’escalier qui le mène vers ses quartiers, Harlock est stoppé net par un parfum enivrant. Le vampire ferme les yeux, ses glandes olfactives ont détectés cette douce et agréable senteur qui le saoul de plaisir. Si rarement affiché, un doux sourire apparait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillent de la couleur de l’or.  
LOGAN !  
Il revient rapidement sur ses pas et passe devant Yullian qui est à la barre. Le quartier maitre est étonné de voir revenir Harlock sur le pont après leur récente conversation. Le Capitaine s’arrête devant le groupe de futurs prisonniers, cherche du regard Logan mais ne le distingue pas, pourtant il le sent.  
\- Logan ! Crie-t-il.  
Impétueusement, il hurle à nouveau son prénom. Des secondes interminables s’écoulent lorsqu’il aperçoit du mouvement parmi ses prochains repas. Des hommes sur le devant s’écartent pour laisser place au tavernier qui s’avance sur deux pas, la tête basse, le visage caché par ses cheveux. La joie d’Harlock va s’estomper rapidement lorsqu’il ressent de nouveau sa douleur. Le Capitaine s’avance jusqu'à Logan et porte une main à son menton et lui relève doucement la tête. Le vampire est transpercé de tristesse en observant son visage. Il se doutait bien que Logan était blessé physiquement et moralement mais il devait se sortir de là, seul. Suite à son appel à l’aide Harlock ne pouvait que lui suggérer de fuir la situation où il se trouvait. C’est le maximum que le vampire s’était permis pour ne pas influencer son choix.   
\- Ca c’est mal passé n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, pire que je ne l’ai imaginé.  
Harlock essuie de son pouce les larmes qui coulent encore sur ses joues puis examine les ecchymoses sur l’une d’elle. Au passage de ses doigts sur les marques violacées de son visage Logan tourne la tête sur le côté avec un rictus de souffrance.  
\- Et ça, c’est quoi ?  
\- Les phalanges de mon père.  
\- je suis navré pour toi Logan.  
\- Aucune importante maintenant, je suis ici avec vous et c’est tout ce qui compte. Dit-il les yeux plongés dans le regard ocré du Capitaine.  
Malgré la souffrance, Logan sourit. Il est exactement là où il voulait être, sur l’Arcadia, devant son Capitaine. Comme Harlock répond à son sourire le tavernier soupire, ses yeux s’illuminent de joie et la tension de son corps disparait.  
\- Oui tu as raison, c’est tout ce qui compte.   
Harlock est triste pour lui, que ses aux revoir avec sa famille aient été aussi douloureux. Mais il a gagné, Logan a eu le courage de suivre son propre chemin qui le mène vers un avenir dont il fera partie.  
Son premier souhait pour la journée est donc exaucé.  
\- Tu as mal ?  
\- Un peu oui, mais j’en ai vu d’autre.  
\- Yullian, fait emmener Logan aux cuisines, que le cuistot le soulage.  
\- le coq va t’arranger ça, ensuite, attends-moi sur le pont. Lui dit Harlock.  
\- Merci Capitaine !  
Harlock tente de s’approcher davantage de Logan, il aurait aimé le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras mais ! La faim s’est amplifiée à cet instant au contact de Logan. L’envie de le mordre est un véritable supplice. Par une volonté de fer, Harlock ira contre ses pulsions meurtrières. Il était persuadé que le tavernier ne viendrait plus, alors de le sentir là, à la dernière minute lui a fait oublier son diner. Malheureusement, sa vraie nature reprend vite le dessus.  
Un homme de l’équipage vient pour conduire Logan aux cuisines. Harlock fait un signe de tête à son quartier maitre qui comprend qu’il peut lui envoyer son repas.  
Le premier homme à se tenir devant Harlock, n’aura pas le temps de se présenter d’ailleurs. Celui-ci étant destiné à l’appétit sanglant du vampire, aucune présentation n’est nécessaire bien évidement. Juste vérifier que son diner n’est pas en mesure de servir Stan. A peine eut-il mit un pied dans sa cabine que le vampire se jette sur lui. Aucun cri, aucun gémissement ne seront émis. Une main sur la bouche et les canines plantées dans l’artère carotide de sa proie, Harlock boit son diner. Mais l’homme est fort et gesticule dans tous les sens pour échapper aux griffes du vampire qui le tenaillent. Harlock ressert un peu plus l’homme contre lui qui l’a coincé contre le mur. Il enfonce plus profondément ses canines dans les chairs pour le tétaniser, Harlock n’aime pas se débattre avec ses repas. Comme à chaque fois, Harlock sortira vainqueur de cette lutte. Le vampire est satisfait, le cœur de cet homme était très résistant, ce qui lui a permis de boire une grande quantité de sang qui a totalement assouvit sa faim. Ensuite, il traine le corps jusqu'à l’une des fenêtres de sa cabine. Hop, par-dessus bord ! Direct dans la chaloupe. Il s’en occupera plus tard, le plus urgent, un donneur pour Stan. Harlock, reput s’installe confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il interpelle Yullian qui est posté derrière la porte attendant l’ordre de faire entrer le futur…, homme d’équipage…, repas ?  
Pour savoir qui va où, c'est-à-dire qui est destiné au Capitaine, à Stan ou bien futur pirate de l’Arcadia, une feinte a été mise en place pour que le vampire puisse gouter le sang des nouveaux. L’engagement sur l’Arcadia n’est pas une déclaration sous serment ou une signature sur un contrat mais une preuve par le sang. Tout homme qui veut vivre sur l’Arcadia doit verser son sang pour prouver sa loyauté envers le navire. Yullian leur tend un couteau pour qu’il s’entaille la main. Une fois fait, le quartier maitre remet le couteau au Capitaine qui lèche le sang sur la lame quand l’homme lui tourne le dos pour sortir. Yullian jette un œil à son Capitaine avant de refermer la porte pour connaitre le destin réservé au prisonnier.  
Un pouce vers le haut c’est pour Stan.  
Un pouce vers le bas c’est pour le vampire.  
Pour les hommes dont l’odeur est indifférente au vampire et dont le sang ne correspond pas avec celui du mousse, ils seront acceptés en tant que pirates sur l’Arcadia. Harlock le signal oralement à Yullian.  
Dans ce cas de figure aujourd’hui, les dix premiers, enfin neuf car Logan est élu d’office membre de l’Arcadia, rejoindront l’équipage. Sous réserve tout de même qu’ils tolèrent la nature du Capitaine et de ses agissements qu’ils découvriront au fur et à mesure du temps.  
Le défilé des hommes dans les quartiers du Capitaine se fait rapidement. Les présentations sont écourtées, juste leur nom et le rituel de l’engagement sur l’Arcadia leurs sont demandés. Harlock est désespéré, les trois quarts des hommes recrutés hier soir sont passés devant lui mais aucun d’eux n’est compatible avec Stan.  
Je vais devoir reculer notre départ pour partir à la chasse. Evans n’est toujours pas en état et sa santé ne s’est guère améliorée depuis ces quelques jours. Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans donneur pour Stan.   
Un autre homme entre avec Yullian et le Capitaine lui dit ces quelques mots.  
\- Prépare toi timonier, nous allons sortir ce soir.  
Ce qui veux dire qu’ils partent à la chasse. Le terme, battue à l’être humain serait plus approprié. Yullian doit faire débarquer les charrues équipées de cages à bestiaux stockées sur l’Arcadia et se procurer des chevaux pour les atteler à celles-ci.   
Lorsque le Capitaine n’a pas de donneur pour Stan parmi ceux qui montent à bord de son navire, il descend dans les villages. Il fait prisonnier toute personne qui a le malheur de croiser son chemin. Quand les cages sont pleines, il les goute dans un coin tranquille et ne s’arrête que lorsqu’il a trouvé ce qui l’est venu chercher.   
Yullian, sourire en coin lui répond.  
\- Tout est déjà prêt Capitaine.  
\- Mon ami, que ferai-je sans toi !  
\- Hé ? Tu serais perdu mon Capitaine.  
Harlock lui retourne son sourire machiavélique.  
\- Bon alors toi, si veux t’engager sur l’Arcadia, tu t’entailles la main avec ce couteau. Dit Yullian à l’homme présent dans la pièce en lui tendant la lame.  
Le pauvre, il ne comprend pas grand-chose à ce qui lui arrive mais exécute tout de même ce qu’on lui demande et Yullian le sort rapidement des quartiers du Capitaine. Yullian discerne vaguement le pousse vers le bas d’Harlock en ouvrant la porte. Le destin de cet homme vient d’être scellé.  
Par la porte entrouverte, Harlock aperçoit Logan qui attend son tour comme les autres pour se présenter à lui. Le Capitaine rappelle son quartier maitre.  
\- YULLIAN !  
\- OUI !  
\- Referme la porte.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?  
\- Que fait Logan dans la file d’attente ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas qu’il passe le rituel de l’engagement ? Je sais bien que tu l’as déjà choisi comme membre de ton navire mais il pourrait rendre service à Stan, non ?  
Le Capitaine s’avachit dans son fauteuil dans un profond soupir, levant sur son quartier maitre un regard plus doré qu’a l’habitude. Yullian le connait bien et sait quel genre d’émotion correspond à cette couleur qui cercle ses iris.  
\- Harlock ne me dis pas que l’odeur de ce tavernier te plait ?  
Le vampire baisse les yeux et se passe l’index sous la lèvre inférieur.  
\- Tu joues avec le diable Capitaine !  
\- je sais !  
Yullian réfléchit un instant puis il s’assoit sur le fauteuil devant le bureau d’Harlock.  
\- Tu l’as choisi comme membre de l’équipage sachant pertinemment que son odeur te donnera faim ?  
Pas de réponse du Capitaine qui s’enfonce dans ses pensées.  
\- Merde Harlock, tu vas finir par le tuer à un moment donné et les hommes n’auront plus confiance en toi. A moins que !  
Le regard glacial et ocré du vampire se pose de nouveau sur le quartier maitre.  
\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? Tu m’as dit toi-même que les nouveaux nés ont un appétit incontrôlable, il va s’en prendre à l’équipage. Puis deux vampires à nourrir à bord il nous faudrait une soixantaine de prisonniers régulièrement à bord pour satisfaire vos besoins, plus Stan.  
\- Je lui avait bien dit de m’attendre sur le pont pourtant.  
\- Il a dû suivre le mouvement, je le sors de la file. Dit Yullian en se levant du fauteuil.  
\- Non, à vrai dire à aucun moment je n’ai pensé qu’il pouvait soulager Stan. Je ne dois laisser aucune opportunité m’échapper, il est trop malade.  
\- Bon, je vais faire entrer le prochain !  
\- Attend !  
\- Qui y a-t-il !  
\- je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.  
\- En quoi puis-je t’aider ?  
\- Que tu m’arrêtes si je vais trop loin avec le tavernier, empêche -moi de le tuer, s’il te plait ! Si son sang est aussi agréable que son odeur, je pourrai difficilement me contrôler.  
\- Ce n’est pas vrai Harlock, et comment je t’arrête moi ?  
\- Jette sur moi de l’eau bénite, cela me stoppera. Il faut trouver Esteban, il est catholique et je sais qu’il en a quelques flacons sous son matelas.   
\- Harlock, je peux te poser une question d’ordre personnel.  
Le Capitaine hoche la tête de bas en haut.  
\- Ce garçon te plait, n’est-ce pas ?  
Le Capitaine tarde à donner une réponse.  
\- Tu as peur de le tuer donc tu ne veux pas qu’il devienne comme toi ? Alors pourquoi l’avoir engagé sur l’Arcadia alors que tu sais qu’il sera une tentation de tous les jours ?  
Harlock est songeur après les mots de son ami.  
\- je vais être franc avec toi Yullian, les sentiments que j’éprouve pour ce tavernier, il y a bien longtemps que je les ai ressentis. Je veux qu’il soit à moi mais j’ai des scrupules à le tuer pour ma petite personne.  
\- Si tu veux partager ton existante avec lui tu n’as pas d’autre choix que de le tuer.  
\- Je le ferai certainement si ses sentiments sont réciproques. Je ne peux pas vous imposer un deuxième vampire sur ce vaisseau dans d’autres conditions. Pour l’instant je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Je sens bien qu’il a beaucoup de respect pour moi mais cela s’arrête là. Je n’arrive pas à discerner autre chose, son esprit est trop pris par ce qu’il lui arrive. Dans tous les cas, il fera un bon pirate, je n’en doute pas.  
\- Comme tu voudras Harlock.  
\- Qui est à la porte avec toi !  
\- Nils pourquoi ?  
\- Il connait le protocole pour Stan et moi, alors va te chercher l’un de ces flacons et dis à Nils de te remplacer.  
\- j’y vais tout suite.  
Yullian sort, donne les instructions au pirate qui est derrière la porte et s’empresse de trouver Esteban. Après le départ de son quartier maitre Harlock appelle Nils qui entre immédiatement avec un nouveau, enfin futur repas. Le rituel reprend jusqu’au moment où une voix venant de la chambre s’époumone en criant le nom du Capitaine. Nils fait sortir l’homme qui l’accompagne et observe le pouce vers le bas de son Capitaine.  
\- Nils, fais entrer le prochain, je vais voir ce que veut Stan.  
\- A vos ordres Capitaine !  
Harlock se lève de son fauteuil pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
Dans le dos du Capitaine, la porte s’ouvre de nouveau. Logan entre dans les appartements d’Harlock et Yullian, n’est pas toujours pas de retour.


	8. Chapitre VIII

Logan s'était rendu dans les cuisines de l'Arcadia pour que coq puisse le soulager du résultat des coups de son père sur son visage. Il retourna attendre le Capitaine comme convenu sur le pont. Sauf que, ignorant l'ordre d'Harlock, l'un des pirates projeta le pauvre tavernier par la peau du dos dans les coursives avec les futurs engagés.  
Arrivé à la dernière minute sur le pont de l'Arcadia, le tavernier découvrit le but de cette file d'attente en écoutant les conversations des hommes dans le rang. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire naître une surexcitation chez Logan.  
L'impatience de prononcer son engagement, lui prouver sa fidélité l'envahissait. La source principale de son agitation n'était pas d'affirmer sa loyauté à son futur Capitaine, mais bel et bien cette dévorante envie d'être en sa compagnie. Les fantaisies de son esprit le faisaient rougir.  
Il songeait aux lèvres affectueuses d'Harlock dérivées sur les siennes, ses mains brossant sa chevelure et..., tout son corps frissonna à ces idées. Pour disperser les créations de son imagination, Logan secoua la tête.  
Le tavernier n'en avait pas vraiment conscience à cet instant mais, il avait un profond attachement pour le pirate. Jusqu'au point de jouer avec sa vie dans le futur. Droit comme un piquet, les mains dans le dos, Logan attendait le maître des lieux devant son bureau.  
L'odeur des d'huiles surchauffées des lanternes murales qui se diffusaient dans la pièce ainsi que les légères traces du parfum d'Harlock, inondaient ses narines apaisant son corps en ébullition.  
Son souffle s'allongea, ses bras se relâchèrent reprenant leur place le long de son corps. Son regard se mit à courir sur les piliers soutenant l'imposante charpente voûtée de l'Arcadia. Certains étaient munis de lanterne, d'ornement d'étain et de cuivre. Les vitraux de la cabine du pirate étaient de vrais œuvres d'art, Logan les observait subjugué par leur beauté.  
Ces immenses baies étaient composées de pièces de verre colorées, enchâssées dans des cadres de plomb, du même style que ces églises gothiques de cette époque. Les icônes évoquées ici n'avaient aucun rapport avec les représentations pieuses de ces endroits de prières. Diable, démon, désolation et mort illustraient ces verrières encadrées par de lourds rideaux de velours rouge, brodés d'or.  
— Sa cabine est une merveille. La luxure fait partie de son quotidien apparemment, constata le jeune tavernier en souriant.  
Son attention se fixa sur le bureau du Capitaine établissant un inventaire des somptueux objets qui l'encombraient.   
Des creusets d'argent contenants des perles de calibre impressionnant, des calices débordants de pièces d'or, des colliers aux pierres précieuses ornaient le plateau. Le tavernier n'avait jamais contemplé autant de richesses dans un même lieu.  
D'imposants chandeliers sur pied à plusieurs branches, représentant squelettes et êtres tout aussi morbides, étaient disposés sans ordre particuliers sur la table. La lueur de leurs bougies, décomposait les reflets du cristal de la carafe de vin et de ses verres assortis, dans les douces couleurs de l'arc en ciel, éblouissant Logan par leurs intensités.  
Un crane placé au bord gauche faisait étrangement croire au tavernier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une reproduction tant sa réalité était surprenante.  
Compas, crayons et journal de bord étaient posés ici et là, sur les cartes du monde éparpillées dans l'espace central de cette table en merisier Français. Harlock devait certainement passer des heures ici, assit dans cet imposant fauteuil à étudier et préparer ses itinéraires. La chaise du pirate ressemblait plus au trône d'un roi plutôt qu'a un fauteuil. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.  
Dans la hiérarchie des vampires, posséder des terres donne le statut de Roi. Les Îles De La Mort lui appartenaient depuis la disparition tragique de klaus. Logan était impressionné par cet immense fauteuil plus haut qu'un homme.  
Une imposante tête de mort ornait son dosseret rouge vermillon en son sommet. Son ossature était d'une essence très sombre, sculptée de squelettes humains désarticulés. Les extrémités des accoudoirs étaient parées de crânes tout aussi réels que celui disposé sur la table. Le tavernier dérouta son observation pour s'intéresser à cette immense tapisserie occupant la totalité du pan de mur derrière le trône.  
La scène représentée, illustrait un galion Espagnol assailli par un bateau pirate dans des eaux déchaînées. En flamme, éventré parle rostre du bateau pirate encore dans ses entrailles, le galion sombrait dans l'océan. Les hommes, ennemis, munis de sabres, luttaient encore, se donnant la mort sans pitié. Logan s'attarda un moment sur un détail de la toile.  
— On jurerai que c'est lui, constata le tavernier.  
Sur la dunette du bateau pirate, un homme se tenait fièrement debout, cheveux et cape ondoyant aux grès des vents fous tourbillonnants autour de lui. Certainement le capitaine, se délectant déjà de sa victoire à venir.  
— Comme j'aimerai me tenir à la droite de cet homme ! songeait le tavernier, imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'Harlock.   
Son esprit divagua encore, mais cette fois vers le passé.  
Sa mémoire lui faisait remonter le temps trois jours en arrière, lorsque le Capitaine de l'Arcadia avait franchi la porte de la taverne pour la première fois. Les émotions de cet instant passé le firent frémir une nouvelle fois ainsi que son fantasme le plus fou.   
— Et ce rêve, il était..., d'une telle réalité !  
C'est en toute honte bue que Logan se le remémora.  
Logan admit sans conteste qu'il avait des sentiments un peu particuliers pour Harlock. A aucun moment il n'avait pensé ou désiré avoir une relation amoureuse avec un homme, ce qui l'ébranlait considérablement. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée de s'initier avec le Capitaine ne lui déplaisait pas.   
Agacé d'attendre, Logan décida de tendre l'oreille pour deviner la fin de cette conversation qui s'éternisait dans cette pièce où s'était introduit Harlock. Juste des jérémiades étaient audibles.  
Logan reconnut le timbre de voix du gringalet, qui suivait le Capitaine comme son chien. Pardonnez-moi ce langage un peu dégradant mais cela était les termes exacts exprimés par le tavernier.  
Stan assoiffé, incapable de se lever de son lit par ses muscles pétrifiés par la maladie, avait appelé son sauveur. Le Capitaine alla lui chercher son verre d'eau sur la serveuse au fond de la chambre et l'aida à boire.  
Sentant pour la énième fois la vie lui échapper, Stan s'accrochait désespérément au Capitaine qui le cajolait.  
— Reste avec moi le temps que je m'endorme, gémit-il en se tordant de douleur, chaleureusement calé sur la poitrine d'Harlock. Le "chaleureusement " n'est qu'une représentation de la scène bien évidement, Harlock est froid comme un mort.  
— Arrête de faire l'enfant, tu me fais perdre un temps précieux. Laisse-moi finir le recrutement des hommes pour te garder près de moi plus longtemps, lui répondit Harlock très éprouvé par l'état déplorable de son mousse.  
— Et si je mourrai cette nuit, hein ! au moins je partirai avec pour dernier souvenir, la douceur de tes bras autour de moi.  
— Tu ne mourras pas ce soir Stanley, je vais m'en assurer. Je partirai d'ici lorsque l'homme qu'il te faut sera à bord, même si pour cela je dois mettre ce village à feu et à sang.  
Stan examina les propos de son Capitaine et se raisonna. Il décida de tenir bon encore une fois. Le pauvre petit bonhomme, il se raccrochait à la vie juste pour que son Capitaine puisse profite encore un peu de lui.  
— Fais vite alors, le supplia Stan en desserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son tendre Capitaine.  
Harlock soutint son mousse par les épaules, l'allongeant aussi doucement que possible afin de lui éviter des douleurs insupportables. A peine fut-il recouché que le gosse sombra dans un sommeil, presque comateux.  
Stan, le moussaillon, il en avait que le titre car il n'aidait en aucun cas au bon fonctionnement de l'Arcadia, trop faible pour cela. Le petit a tout fait pour séduire Harlock mais rien à faire. Le pirate le considérait comme son petit frère et cela ne changera jamais.  
La parade du mousse pour obtenir quelques câlineries de l'abominable créature qu'était son Capitaine était simple. Il usait de la tendresse qu'éprouvait Harlock à son égare qui lui, se sentait responsable de son état. Le pirate en était tout à fait conscient mais peu importe.  
De douloureux souvenirs qui le persécutaient depuis des centaines d'années, le faisait se comporter de la sorte avec le gringalet. Harlock sortit de sa chambre le cœur en miettes.  
En refermant la porte, le regard tendre sur son mousse, il n'avait pas remarqué qui l'attendait patiemment devant son bureau. Pas besoin de voir me direz-vous.  
Les fragrances qui dansaient dans la pièce suffisaient au vampire pour savoir qui se trouvait là. Cette subtile odeur humaine éveillait ses envies de tueur. Délicieuse cette colonne de frissons qui lui traversait le dos.  
— Oh non, Logan ! Pas maintenant ! murmura le vampire en serrant les mâchoires.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il connaissait que trop bien ces sensations et ce qu'il en résultait. Malheureusement, c'était le tavernier qui les lui procuraient. Le programme était clair lorsque que la signature olfactive d'un être humain lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.  
Il usait de son pouvoir de séduction si son charme naturel n'opérait pas. L'invitait aimablement sur son navire et..., je ne vous réitère pas la suite n'est-ce pas, vous connaissez le sort réservé à l'hôte du vampire. Seulement, ce sentiment-là, très humain, qui s'était imposé à l'instant même où il croisa le grand regard brun du tavernier sema le trouble dans son esprit.  
Cette joie, ressentie sur le pont de l'Arcadia avait une telle intensité lorsque le parfum de Logan inonda ses narines, quand tout espoir était perdu. Il devait en faire un être dépourvu de chaleur pour l'approcher de près.  
Dilemme pour Harlock, comment pouvait-t-il ôter la vie du tavernier ? Sa nature l'obligeait à tuer pour se nourrir mais le meurtre ne faisait pas partie de ses mœurs. Le seul qu'il se devra d'exécuter est celui de son mousse, promesse faite afin d'abréger ses souffrances lorsqu'elles deviendront intolérables.  
Harlock avait un grand respect pour la vie comme nous l'entendons même si celle-ci l'avait abandonné avec les siens il y a bien longtemps.  
Que Logan devienne son repas ! impensable maintenant que ce sentiment c'était installé à l'intérieur de son cœur sans sève. A condition qu'il puisse maîtriser ses instincts de vampire, bien sûr. La présence de Logan au quotidien, vivant, sur l'Arcadia, pouvait être une torture de tous les jours.  
Il regrettait tellement son existante humaine mais ce fut sa décision. Une proposition faite par Klaus à un moment de sa vie où elle lui glissait entre les doigts. Faire du tavernier un vampire sera un choix égoïste. Il le fera certainement si Logan partage ses sentiments, ce qui voudrait dire tout de même de commettre un meurtre.  
Le Capitaine de l'Arcadia perdit pied, faiblesse extrêmement rare chez le vampire. Son inquiétude pour Stan et toutes ses réflexions au sujet du tavernier avaient certainement engendré cette perte de confiance.  
Harlock ferma les paupières un instant. Il serra si fort la poignée de la porte, qu'elle fut sur le point de céder sous la pression de sa main. Le Capitaine s'obligea à faire disparaître toute trace d'émotion sur son visage. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux deux hommes présents dans sa cabine, il rejoignit son fauteuil, d'un pas lent, faisant claquer ses talons sur le plancher de bois.  
— Yullian qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ! s'énerva Harlock, sentant ses pulsions meurtrières montées en puissance.  
Garder Logan en vie pouvait s'avérer difficile voire impossible, si Yullian n'était pas de retour rapidement avec ce maudit flacon d'eau bénite. La situation pourrait très vite lui échapper.  
A l'entrée du Capitaine, le tavernier, qui l'admirait sans faille, se redressa. Il remarqua son déplacement sensuellement lent, détailla son allure élancée. L'ambition de plonger ses doigts dans la chevelure de cet homme tournait à l'obsession.  
Comment réagira Logan lorsqu'il découvrira la vrai nature d’Harlock ? Le sacrifice qu'il devra faire pour partager son existence. Car nous sommes bien d'accord, leur passion est mutuelle. Quels caps seront-ils prêts à franchir, l'un et l'autre, pour que cet amour puisse s'embraser ? A moins qu’Harlock en décide autrement. Pour dissimuler les rougeurs de ses pommettes Logan s'obligea à regarder le sol.  
L'arythmie qui frappait intensément sa poitrine, Logan essayait de la gérer par de profondes et silencieuses respirations. Le pirate souriait sournoisement, il avait l'ouïe fine.  
La respiration du tavernier témoignait de son inconfort face à lui. Le Capitaine n'était pas très serein lui non plus. Cependant, rester de glace dans ce genre de situation, il savait faire. Comment évoluera cette entrevue ?  
L'idée de partager son lit avec lui et celle de le vider de son sang se donnaient une lutte sans merci. Les sentiments qu'éprouvaient le vampire pour le beau Logan, pouvaient-ils suffire à contenir ses pulsions meurtrières ?  
Malheureusement, il n'en était pas vraiment convaincu. Sa nature était maîtrisable mais jusqu'à un certain point. Il luttait déjà contre elle depuis qu'il était sorti de sa chambre. Le pirate s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil après avoir saisi son verre sur la table.  
Il renifla le contenu de son verre et tenta d'en boire une gorgée. De croiser le regard de Logan fut subtilement plus désirable que d'avaler ce rhum. Harlock reposa son verre bruyamment sur la table. Le tavernier sortit de ses pensées et leva le nez. Le doux regard de l'un, plongea dans celui de l'autre, sombre, féroce. Le temps s'arrêta pour les deux hommes.  
— Merde, merde, merde, arrête de le fixer comme çà et de penser à ce fichu rêve, s'énerva Logan.  
Le pirate lui, dévorait le tavernier en petits détails sensuellement appétissants.  
Ses longues mèches de cheveux tout en désordre, encadrant son visage, étaient loin de lui déplaire. Cela lui donnait un petit air sauvage qu’Harlock appréciait particulièrement. La pulpe légère de sa lèvre inférieure, il crevait d'envie de la croquer. Le pétillant brun de son regard où il se plaisait de plonger en toute impunité, le faisait chavirer.  
Cette chemise ouverte, de deux boutons sous la jonction de ses clavicules, laissant entrevoir un torse imberbe et le début d'une poitrine musclée, éveillaient une sensibilité insoupçonnée de son être glacial. Harlock dérivait inexorablement vers le désir de posséder Logan.  
— Il est magnifique, je le veux, en conclut Harlock.  
Logan lui sourit intentionnellement. Harlock fit tomber son masque de pirate sanguinaire quelques instants en affichant également un authentique sourire, charmé par ce rictus. Ce sourire reçu déclencha une manifestation corporelle invraisemblable chez Harlock. Ses entrailles furent prises d'une douce et chaleureuse effervescence.  
Cette sensation ne lui était jamais arrivée depuis qu'il était cette bête à sang-froid. La seule chaleur qui pouvait envahir son corps était celle de ses proies lorsqu'il les enlaçait avant de les tuer.  
— Cela est impossible, je ne produis pas chaleur, constata le vampire complètement bouleversé par ce phénomène, serait-ce mes pensées pour lui qui me procurent cette chaleur ? arf ! je parviens difficilement à ressentir ses émotions, ce qui mets très inconfortable. J'exposerai ce problème à Klaus plus tard, ce n'est pas normal.  
— Logan ! finit par exprimer Harlock qui cassa ce silence qui tournait au supplice pour les deux hommes, le coq t'a soulagé ?  
— Il m'a badigeonné la joue de je ne sais quelle mixture et m'a fait boire quelques verres de rhum, depuis tout va bien.  
Harlock souriait encore, mais cette fois, c'était de mauvais augure pour Logan.  
Les instincts du vampire se faisaient de plus en plus présent dans l'esprit du pirate. Il observa Nils quelques secondes, puis...,  
— Sors d'ici Nils, je dois m'entretenir avec cet homme en privé.  
— Mais Capitaine vous... ?  
Foudroyé par son regard ocré, le marin pirate suspendit sa phrase et sortit de la pièce sans discuter.  
— A vos ordres mon Capitaine.  
Nils sortit de ses quartiers, Harlock accrocha de nouveau son regard sur le tavernier, sourire en coin, semblant réfléchir. La réalité était toute autre.  
Il combattait cet instinct qui lui demandait de se ruer sur le tavernier, de boire son sang et de le jeter par-dessus bord, une fois son repas terminé. Il refoula encore une fois, cette pulsion meurtrière qui c'était présentée. Heureusement que son dernier repas remontait à peu de temps.  
— Donc ta décision est prise jeune tavernier, tu souhaites devenir l'un de mes hommes ? le questionna le pirate.  
Logan distordit un peu le sens de ses mots.  
— Simplement le vôtre, serai parfait, fantasmait le tavernier, mais la présence du mousse dans cette pièce, que je suppose être sa chambre, me laissent penser que la place est prise. Elle me plaît bien cette idée, de lui faire de l'ombre à ce merdeux...! comment ça lui faire de l'ombre? Est-ce que je pourrai être un rival détaille. Certainement pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que je monte à bord et que je m'approche du Capitaine.  
Harlock s'impatientait, il avait hâte de l'entendre dire qui le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.  
— Ta réponse Logan, serai-tu hésitant ?  
— je n'ai pas encaissé les coups de mon père sans broncher pour reculer maintenant. Pour preuve de ma loyauté, je vais faire couler mon sang pour vous.  
-Tais-toi! se hurla Harlock, me donner ton sang signifie signer ton arrêt de mort! que le Diable me vienne en aide, je veux le garder en vie, juste quelques temps.  
Harlock s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, déchiré entre son instinct d'animal et ses émotions d'Homme. Ses yeux se parèrent de cette magnifique couleur dorée qui illuminait son visage.  
— Ta loyauté reste à prouver à l'Arcadia, pas à moi, lui rétorqua sèchement le pirate.  
— L'Arcadia, vous, c'est pareil pour moi.  
— Tu te rendras compte, que l'Arcadia et moi, ce n'est pas la même chose si tu vis assez longtemps pour en faire le constat, lui répondit froidement le Capitaine. Logan fronça les sourcils.  
— Si je vis assez longtemps ? Hé bien, charmante façon de me demander de rester sur son navire ! puis, un capitaine et son bateau ne font qu'un, non ? du moins dans les livres.  
— Tu es prêts Logan, à devenir pirate ?  
Harlock se leva, poignard en main, après que Logan lui eut fait un signe de tête pour confirmer sa volonté de devenir un homme de l'Arcadia. L'atmosphère relativement agréable malgré les derniers propos du Capitaine vira au malaise pour le tavernier. La métamorphose du visage angélique d'Harlock par la bestialité de son regard lui fit froid dans le dos.  
Intimidé par l'approche très féline d'Harlock, Logan ferma les paupières le temps d'un soupire, serrant les dents pour gérer son malaise. Le vampire ressentit immédiatement son inconfort face à lui et cela le ravissait.  
— Tu aurai dû me fuir jeune tavernier, ma compagnie est malsaine. Prie ton dieu que Yullian franchisse cette porte avant que la folie s'empare totalement de moi, pensa le pirate avec ses instincts meurtriers derrière la tête.  
Logan fut déconcerté, bouche bée, souffle coupé, en ouvrant de nouveaux les yeux. Il plongea directement dans ces deux éclipses solaires qui le fixaient sévèrement.   
— Je ne comprends pas ! il y a une seconde, il se trouvait près de son bureau, puis..., en un battement cil, il est là?  
Déstabilisé par ce regard intensément bestial, il détourna légèrement les yeux sur la profonde cicatrice qui barrait la joue gauche du pirate. Ce qui n'était pas forcément plus rassurant pour le tavernier.  
Son regard dériva plus bas, sur ses lèvres, particulièrement sensuelles pour en dessiner les contours. Les frissons qu'ils l'envahissaient à cet instant-là, étaient beaucoup plus agréable que les précédents. Logan ne savait plus quoi dire, penser, tellement ses émotions étaient contradictoires et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec le comportement étrange d'Harlock.  
Son attention chuta encore plus bas, sur son torse, là où la pointe du poignard d'Harlock frappait légèrement le premier bouton qui fermait sa chemise. Logan, désemparé, effrayé même, revint sur le visage du pirate qui lui, se délectait de l'effet qu'il procurait au tavernier.  
— je les ferai bien tous sautés ces boutons, fantasmait le pirate, un jour peut-être, se rassura Harlock, sourire en coin, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Logan.  
— Il m'effraie, son comportement devrait me faire fuir. Il m'attire, j'ai juste envie de le sentir là, contre moi et plus proche encore que maintenant, pensait le tavernier avec extravagance.  
Logan ne pouvait pas penser plus juste la suite de leur l'entrevue, à quelques détails près. Le pirate fit glisser le dos de sa lame sur les boutonnières de sa chemise jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon, sous l'œil inquiet du tavernier. Harlock arrêta de jouer avec sa lame mais pas avec Logan. Il plaça le poignard dans le ruban de soie rouge qui entourait sa taille. Il n'en avait plus l'utilité finalement.  
Le vampire avait un charisme impressionnant, un charme insoupçonné qui déstabilisaient n'importe qui. Il le savait et en abusait, cela l'amusait. Il saisit fermement l'épaule du tavernier.  
Ses griffes de métal s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans sa peau. Il approcha de son visage. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sensuellement la joue du tavernier jusqu'à son oreille. Sa main qui tenait fermement son épaule glissa sous ses cheveux pour prendre sa nuque en tenaille.  
Logan eut un mouvement de recul, la situation était plaisante, le comportement du Capitaine un peu moins, cela l'effrayait. Harlock l'attira de force contre son torse. Logan ayant une demie tête de moins que le pirate, se retrouva plaqué contre sa poitrine dans le creux de son épaule. Il s'accrocha aux hanches d'Harlock, essayant de mettre de la distance entre leurs corps. Les craintes d'Harlock étaient fondées. Sa proximité avec Logan faisait sournoisement remonter à la surface la bête tapie là, dans son esprit.  
— Tu sens si bon jeune tavernier que cela en est déroutant, constata le pirate, en humant les cheveux du jeune tavernier.  
Harlock sentit les poings de Logan lâcher prise, piégé par son attachement pour lui. La volonté de s'éloigner du pirate s'envola rapidement.  
— Inutile de me débattre, je n'en ai pas envie, s'entendait-il dire, résigné, Capitaine je...,  
— Logan, fuis- moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, murmura Harlock au creux de son oreille.  
— Pourquoi me dit-il cela ? je veux être à lui !  
Sentant la montée en puissant de cette pulsion meurtrière, le pirate mit un terme à son étreinte et se retourna pour se maintenir au rebord de son bureau, éprouvé par son combat.  
Le peu d'humanité encore présente en lui luttait contre la bête qui revint à l'assaut, plus forte encore.  
— Merde, Yullian pourquoi es-tu si long à me rejoindre ? s'inquiétait Harlock.  
— CAPITAINE, qu'avez-vous ? cria Logan ayant retrouvé quelque peu ses esprits.  
— Le goûter, je vais juste le goûter !  Et le voilà, le compromis entre le pirate et le vampire coûtant la vie des proies d'Harlock. L'Homme n'avait pas assez de volonté, le vampire obtenait toujours ce qu'il convoitait.  
— Harlock, tout va bien ? demanda une nouvelle fois le tavernier en posant sa main sur le dos du pirate.  
Il était inquiet de n'avoir aucune réponse de son futur Capitaine et encore plus par ces dernières paroles.  
— Tout va bien, lui répondit Harlock en lui faisant de nouveau face, donne-moi ton poignet.  
Logan s'exécuta sur le champ présentant son bras au pirate, dos de la main vers le bas, poing fermé, prêt à lui prouver sa loyauté. Harlock lui sourit le dévisageant d'une étrange manière. Un léger frisson de frayeur parcourut le tavernier.  
— J'aime me perdre dans ce regard envoûtant, même si parfois il m'effraie.  
Le pirate conduisit son poignet jusqu'à sa bouche, soutenant toujours le regard de Logan.  
Les iris du pirate devinrent rouge rubis, signalant que le vampire avait pris possession de lui, corps et âme. A cet instant la peur s'empara de Logan, ce regard n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui du Capitaine ?  
— Qu'avez-vous Harlock ? que vous arrive-t-il? le questionna Logan en essayant de dégager son poignet de l'emprise du pirate.  
— Il a vu la bête en moi cette fois, il ne me laissera pas faire, je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux, que tu écoutes ma voix, simplement ma voix.  
L'esprit du tavernier s'endormit avec ces simples mots par les pouvoirs hypnotiques du vampire. La bête n'aimait pas se débattre avec ses proies. Elle préférait se restaurer calmement puis Harlock lui, voulait simplement le goûter, de l'effrayer davantage n'était pas nécessaire.  
Le vampire s'empara de son poignet, entailla son artère radiale sur deux centimètres avec la griffe de son pouce et approcha ses lèvres pour se nourrir.  
Harlock embrassa la plaie à pleine bouche pour se délecter de son mets préféré. Cette pratique est sans danger à moins que le vampire plonge ses crocs dans la chair. Le sang coula dans sa gorge. Dans la seconde qui suivit, les iris d'Harlock passaient du rouge rubis à la couleur du feu, au brun.   
Les premières saveurs du tavernier étaient exquises, titillant délicieusement ses papilles gustatives. Ses canines s'étirèrent. A ce stade, s'en était fini pour Logan mais le vampire lâcha prise. Éprouvé, Harlock le dévisagea.  
Non pas qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour avec Logan mais que son sang avait une particularité qui l'empêchait de s'en nourrir.  
— Logan, Stan vient de te sauver la vie sans aucun doute. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu me contrôler. Le parfum de ton corps et le goût de ton sang me rende fou de toi.  
Le sang du jeune tavernier était d'une concordance presque totale avec celui de Stan, à la seule différence de ces délicieuses subtilités qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Harlock sortit un carré d'étoffe de sa poche de pantalon qu'il se réservait pour stopper les hémorragies de Stan. Il recouvrit la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à son nouveau membre d'équipage.  
— je pourrai t'approcher presque sans craindre de te faire du mal, dit Harlock en enlaçant son jeune pirate, soulagé de ne pas avoir commis cet acte qui faisait de lui cette bête cruelle.  
Le Capitaine fut surpris en pleine étreinte avec son nouveau membre d'équipage.  
— HARLOCK ! cria Yullian en poussant violemment la porte des quartiers de son Capitaine, le surprenant le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Logan.  
— Merde, j'arrive trop tard, désolé Harlock !


End file.
